


You Saved My Life And Went Away (Come Save My Life Again)

by FallFromHere



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Maybe a little OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallFromHere/pseuds/FallFromHere
Summary: "Trini?" the brunette says, her voice almost a whisper.Trini straightens her neck and inhales deeply, feeling a dull ache bubble in the deepest, darkest crevices of her heart. She runs her tongue along her teeth and purses her lips, feeling her heart drop into her stomach and her vision blur."Kimberly."orAU. Trini is a badass ex-military. Kim is a dancer. Everything is a mess. Let's just hope for the best?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Title of the fic is from Russian Red's My Love Is Gone.
> 
> Original work by JSBG on ff <3

Trini never had a best friend, but her close colleague Mike Javier was the closest thing she'd made to one in her military years. So when her unit had been ambushed and when one of the men ran at him with a six-inch blade, her defensive training had kicked in. Sure, the six-inch blade wasn't much, and was absolutely nothing compared to the heavy weaponry Trini and her unit were used to, but the young Afghan was incredibly skilled in the blade department.

Sullivan, one from Trini's unit, had gone down first as the attacker used one quick swipe to slice his throat in half. And as he'd lunged for Javier, Trini stepped in as a protection instinct - however they'd struggled, and after being knocked to the floor, and just before the Latina could recover herself, the blade had pierced her left hand, entering through the back and exiting out the palm.

A single shot from her Desert Eagle was enough to take the attacker down, and after making sure that the rest of her unit was safe - the extent of her injury kicked in. She was rushed back to base where the camp medic examined her hand. They told her that instead of removing the blade and possibly damaging muscles and nerves which could ultimately render her incapable of using her left hand, she needed to see someone with a little more experience.

Her leading officer, Colonel Zordon, took the medic's advice and gave her strict medical leave, where she'd travel back to the States within twenty-four hours.

Trini wasn't exactly pleased with this decision, for several reasons. First of all, the military was her life. Second, she still had a goddamn knife lodged in her hand (which was excruciating painful). And last but not least, she knew Zordon was only doing this because he was her male superior and still had irrational beliefs that the military should only be reserved for males.

Even after years of training her body to ignore pain due to intense military drills and deep gashes from random flying pieces of debris shooting off and scarring her body, it wasn't enough to fight the agony emanating from her left hand. But then, the knowledge of her overbearing Colonel getting his way was more than the physical pain she was enduring. Reluctantly, Trini followed his orders, hoping that'd give her some leeway when she wanted to return. Within three hours, she was on a military plane, flying back to the States with the six-inch blade still embedded into her hand.

She'd been given some Morphine and had to take one of the medics back with her just in case of any medical emergency, but it still wasn't comforting to know that she was being ripped away from the only thing that had ever stayed consistent in her life. Trini arrived back in the States fourteen and half hours later. By the seventeenth hour, she was being scheduled to go into the theatre for some muscle and nerve correction as the blade had damaged some of the most important tissues in her hand.

Unfortunately, she woke up the next day with bad news. Apparently, according to Doctor Hillard- a tall blonde who'd been treating Trini since she was a little girl, told her it'd be wise to take maybe one or two year leave from the military as her hand wouldn't properly heal until then. Once again, much to her dismay, Colonel Zordon agreed to this over a Skype session with Dr. Hillard. After that Trini had been officially discharged from service as her skills were no longer up to scratch.

Trini, obviously, was thoroughly pissed off by this. She swore that if it wasn't for her current state, she'd punch the smug Colonel's smile off his face - despite being left handed and wounded.

 

* * *

 

After a few nights in hospital, she returned back to her home in Angel Grove - one she hadn't seen in six long years. The outside was pretty much the same. It was a four bedroom house, one she had no use for, but her father's career as a Doctor had allowed her to be spoiled as a child, well up until the age of nine anyway.

It was a duller shade of white, and several vines of ivy had set up home on the sides - but the small garage with the strong roof and large trampoline visible in the back garden from the small white picket fence still remained. That roof, damn, so many memories.

As soon as she approaches the front door wearing a dark, racing green army uniform and one hand carrying her medium sized army duffel bag containing the last six years of her life - she suddenly regrets trying to defend her colleague. But ultimately, she was a unit leader and due to her rank, she would've been looked down upon if she hadn't done such a thing. But the military was her life, there'd been nothing outside of it after her father's death, and one little injury rendered her incapable of living it.

Trini was pretty sure that's what attracted her to the military and what made her excel in her ranks in such a short amount of time. She had no responsibilities, nothing waiting for her back in Angel Grove, so it didn't really matter if she died or lived out in Afghanistan. As depressing as it was to admit it, she kind of hated the fact that no one would miss her; no one would really know she was dead because no one knew she was even there. Sure, she'd made friends in middle school and her freshman year, but as soon as she'd moved to Buckland with her Aunt, they'd lost contact. Tommy Oliver had been one of her best friends for those difficult six years of looking after her father, but even they hadn't kept in contact after she moved.

Trini shakes herself back into present day and exhales heavily after realising how alone she really was. It's an uncomfortable feeling, but it wasn't anything she hadn't been able to wrap her head around in the past few years. She slides the key into the lock, and with a single turn the door creaks open.

Her eyes take in her surroundings and allow the foreign air to sink into her lungs. Her feet are currently buried in mounds of letters, envelopes and magazine subscriptions, blocking the door from opening completely. The Latina twists her body and slides through the gap, into the grand foyer with a rather large staircase and dulled white marble banisters.

It was exactly how she'd left it, the furniture covered with thick white sheets preventing and dust damage in the living room to the left of the foyer, and the floors were no longer shiny hardwood, they'd dulled down to rough floorboards. To her right is the dining room, which used to hold a six seated mahogany table with matching, fabric upholstered chairs - but now it's vacant.

She assumed it was her aunt who'd done all this whilst she was away, considering she'd just moved to Buckland with a small bag and locked the door behind her like she was returning later, furniture still in place and TV on standby upstairs. After graduating from university with her degree, she joined the military and was off to Afghanistan before she could even go back to Angel Grove and sort out arrangements there. So her Aunt had taken up this duty and obviously cleared everything up.

Arriving home was a pretty big deal. Instead of reminiscing over the painful memories of her dead father and abandoning mother, she shrugs off her bag, leaving it to collide with the floor with a satisfying thud as she moves into the kitchen to find some cleaning supplies.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, the house is a lot cleaner. The furniture is no longer covered, the dust is no longer plaguing the house under several layers, and the house doesn't smell of moth balls. Trini lazily walks around the house, brushing her fingertips over the newly polished photographs of her as child, around five or six with her mother and father in the back yard. She smiles at the memory - it was the first day of summer and the sun was making a heated appearance - and it was before everything got fucked up.

She inhales and exhales deeply, dipping her head as heat pricks at her eyelids. Her legs make an unconscious decision and mope around the house, leading her to the kitchen as her stomach growls with hunger. Trini opens the fridge to see absolutely nothing inside, not that she's surprised. Why would there be groceries? The house has been empty for God knows how long.

Next thing she knows, she's changed into army sweats and a thick strapped tank top, and walking out into the night sky of Angel Grove.

Luckily, her leg muscles still have a map of Angel Grove programmed into them, and she walks straight to Seven-Eleven where she picks up a packet of chicken noodles and a six pack of beer. The teenage attendant looks up at her with wide eyes, almost in recognition, but it fades as she pastes a don't-talk-to-me expression and waves her injured hand in the air.

She pays for the items and leaves, her body covering in goose bumps as chilled air collides with her olive skin. Her legs start moving faster in reaction, and within a few minutes she's back at her house, settling into her sofa with a can of beer and a bowl of piping hot noodles. She flicks through the channels on the TV, realising her Aunt must not have cut off the cable as it still has over 500 channels. Pretty stupid considering Clarissa (her aunt) has probably been paying the bills for no-one, but screw it, she was always a bitch.

There's a comforter hanging over the back of her sofa, and she decides to grab it, settling down her half-full bowl and snuggles inside the cotton blanket, suddenly becoming very nostalgic with the presence of familiar surroundings. A random cartoon flickers on screen, she must have rolled on the remote or something, but she can't be bothered to change it. Plus, it helps with the nostalgia... kind of. 

Okay, not at all. It is Scooby-Doo after all, her and... Her favorite program as a kid.

About four beers later, she feels the sleep pulling her body into a slumber and looks around the empty house, examining the moonlight highlighting her backyard through the kitchen doors. A few family memories race through her mind as darkness tugs at her eyelids, leading her into what she's expecting to be a deep sleep. It's a long time coming, and the combination of exhaustion and repressed thoughts has certainly taken it out of her.

"I guess this is my life now," she breathes into the desolate house, feeling the loneliness sink into her chest as sleep overcomes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL ! I gotta credit JSBG from fanfiction.net for this fic (the original author of this beautiful piece) I think some hadn't read my notes about this but we're all good. :D


	2. My past has tasted bitter for years now, so I wield an iron fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, a little bit of OOC-ness in here. Trini was sort of playing around in highschool (in denial about her sexuality we all know she's gay, meaningless dating) so there's a real short Zack/Trini that will be mentioned twice throughout the whole fic. Also, Amanda isn't a bitch. 
> 
> Anyway, here's an update, kind of setting up the story. 
> 
> I live for reviews and kudos but please be nice, I'm still a baby. 
> 
> Chapter title from Jaymes Young's I'll Be Good. Enjoy :D

A knock at the door startles the Latina, and she jumps up in reaction. Since she joined the army, her body had been trained to wake up at even the quietest sound, so it surprised her that she hadn't heard footsteps walking up the path.

The house is now completely dark. The TV had obviously shut off by the programmed switch she'd had installed before her father died- due to the cable bills skyrocketing as he'd pass out due to alcohol consumption and leave it on. 

She rubs her eyes as she swings her legs over the side of the sofa and pushes up. It's been two hours since she fell asleep, and her beer can is lying lopsided on the floor with a sticky, beer trail staining the hardwood floor.

It takes a few steps before she's standing in front of the door, leaning on her tiptoes to peer through the peephole to see a large, shadowed, muscular figure standing with the moonlight behind him. She can't see his facial features so she goes to slide the chain lock in place, but after deciding that she'd been able to kick most of her unit's asses back in Afghanistan, an Angel Grove resident definitely wouldn't be a problem.

Trini opens the door and is startled by the figure in front of her. Her jaw drops as the dark green eyes sparkle at her. She stands in the doorway, completely gobsmacked as Tommy Oliver, her ex best friend, stood smiling.

"Gomez!" he yells, stepping forward and engulfing the Latina in a tight embrace. She returns it and swallows, completely lost for words.

"Tommy? Wh-what are you doing here?" she asks, confusion lacing her tone.

He shrugs and punches her lightly in the shoulder like they never stopped talking, "Heard you were back in town. Taylor saw you in Seven-Eleven and called me straight away, and now here I am."

 

* * *

 

Zack Taylor - Tommy Oliver's best friend in high school and her ex-something. Tommy had introduced them at a party once and they'd hooked up the following night. Zack was apparently experienced. But when they arrived in the bedroom and the tall Asian boy was shaking as he slid the condom on, it was evident that his story about hooking up with seven girls was a lie.

However Trini still had the walls built around her heart. She still never got emotionally attached no matter how many times she hooked up with anyone. So when she moved to Buckland and she didn't keep in touch with Tommy or Zack, it hadn't affected her all that much.

Even though Zack was definitely one of her best friends.

 

* * *

 

"Well, are you gonna let me in?" Tommy says after a few moments of silence.

Trini smiles, and nods, standing aside to let him in. "Yeah, c'mon."

Tommy steps over the threshold, nodding in approval at the clean state of it but tries to remain subtle as his brows scrunch together. Probably noticing the lack of personal belongings from the last nine years of her life. Trini still sees it though, and makes a quick decision not to elaborate. It'll probably seem like she's trying to turn her 'poor me' story into some sycophantic attempt for sympathy - and honestly? Screw that.

"So, what brings you here?" Trini asks, settling clearing her throat as he eyes up the pictures on the mantelpiece.

Tommy walks over to the sofa, removing his hands from his pockets as he perches on the arm, one foot hanging above the floor whilst the other plants onto it. Trini shuffles, taking in just how much her old best friend has bulked up in the last few years. He's has certainly grown up, and boy, did the puberty fairy do well.

Her eyes rake over his body in a non-voyeuristic manner - noticing the change in his attire, which usually consisted of a t-shirt that frankly looked like it'd gone through a cheese grater and a pair of worn out jeans with matching scruffy sneakers. He's now sporting a pair of crisp, dark jeans, a smart, black blazer and a perfectly ironed white shirt underneath. His signature long hair is gone, replaced by a short buzz cut and his skinny frame has now bulked into muscular shoulders, toned arms and a broad chest. 

Sure, age has slightly wrinkled his skin, and only caused his smile to increase in charm and brightness - but his eyes have darkened with not the travel-the-world kind of experience or the bad-wrong-side-of-the-tracks experience. Trini frankly can't quite place it.

"Actually," Tommy laces his fingers together on one thigh, "I'm here on official business."

Trini arches an eyebrow, "Official business?"

"Yeah," Tommy nods, like it's obvious information, "I work in the U.S. Secret Service now. I've been sent here for you."

"For me?" Trini asks, trying to act nonchalant at the fact Tommy now works for the Secret Service. During freshman year, it looked like he was heading for the electric chair, a dark, damp cell or an STD clinic. Never something as important and responsible as the Secret Service. That's just so not Tommy. 

"What do you guys want with me?"

"Well a couple of weeks ago," Tommy's voice echoes one of an ancient story teller, "Lieutenant Alpha, my superior, got a call from none other than Amanda Clark."

Trini's jaw drops in response and her eyes widen, "Amanda!"

 

* * *

 

Amanda Clark - another one of Trini and Tommy's schoolmates. She'd been a head cheerleader and came from a wealthy background- so her future was already on a positive outlook. Her father, Russell Clark, owned his own Accounting company and her mother had been a top lawyer.

Towards the end of Trini's Angel Grove Life, as she called it, her and Amanda's relationship really started to kick off. She'd always thought Amanda as one of her good friends, and she knows that if she hadn't moved to Buckland, they probably would've eventually become best friends.

 

* * *

 

"Yep," Tommy nods, "Anyway, apparently she's some big shot out in LA now, some celeb's personal assistant or some shit. Apparently they're in need of a bodyguard as the famous chick's been receiving threatening letters, and Amanda's frightened for the celeb's safety."

Trini shakes her head. Seriously? Threatening letters? She thinks it's ridiculous, especially as several images of her colleagues dying and being shot, pass through her mind. Put that in comparison with the high life of a celebrity, and suddenly threatening letters don't seem so bad. She inwardly snickers and turns the corners of her lips up into a small smile, "So? What's this have to do with me?"

Tommy shuffles uncomfortably under her quizzical glare. Last time she checked, she should be shuffling uncomfortably at the mere presence of him. He looks so official. It's weird. "Well, your Colonel," Tommy starts, "Zordon, or something?" Trini nods in affirmation, "Yeah, he recommended you as we went looking for new members to train into the Secret Service."

Trini brows furrow, processing the words. Zordon recommended her? When the hell did pigs start flying?

"Apparently you're the best of the best," he states like he doesn't quite believe it either, "and that's what Clark wants for her boss."

Trini narrows her eyes, wondering what's in it for Zordon. He's never like that. She's surprised he could even hold a conversation about her considering how much she knows he dislikes her. But it soon shrugs off as she realizes it's going to be two long years before she can actually ask him. Sadness slides into her chest and she sighs heavily, realizing Tommy is suddenly awkward at the change of her emotion. 

"What if I don't do it?" Her voice is more intense than she wanted it to be, but it doesn't really matter. "I just got here and I'm not sure if I want to leave straight away."

Tommy shrugs, "Then you don't. It'd be a shame, but right now there's not much anchoring you here so I don't see why you wouldn't. It's a one-time offer and they'll find someone else, but Amanda was pretty insistent on having you. Plus, you know, you wouldn't be alone."

"I'm not alone," Trini snaps.

Tommy raises his hands defensively, "Woah, Gomez, chill, I was just saying."

"Well don't," she hisses, pushing off the sofa. She wanders around, crossing her arms over chest as she contemplates the decision. A photo on the mantelpiece catches her eyes, the same one as earlier and she halts in place. Her mother's smile makes her heart ache, and she wishes she knew where she was to comfort her in her lonely state. Her father's bright eyes catch her own next and she shakes her head, realizing the truth in her old best friend's words. She really is alone. And staying here isn't going to help.

Eventually, after pausing for extra dramatic effect - something she learnt from Harper Grey, of course - she turns around to face Tommy, nodding as his brows scrunch together, "I'll do it."

Tommy grins, like he knew she'd give in all along, "I knew you'd give in."

They both stare at each other and something tingles down the Latina's spine. It's an unfamiliar feeling, something mixed between anticipation and excitement. She shudders. She doesn't know what's going to happen, but her heart is telling her whatever it is, it's going to be good for her.

"So..." she starts, 

"What have I gotta do now?"


	3. Never thought that you and I would ever meet again, I mourn the loss of you sometimes and pray for peace within

A month later, Trini has a black duffel bag packed with a few belongings -well the only ones she has- swung over her shoulder, and is in the back of a taxi, heading towards the Angel Grove Airport. She glances at her new phone, an iPhone that Tommy had said was the best on the market and despite the ridiculous price and unnecessary use, most Secret Service agents had one. She didn't really see the point but she was a professional, and so she decided to go along with it. 

The car passes the Lost Creek Reservoir, memories of family trips invade her mind and wrench at her walled heart. She shakes her head, hoping the memories will slip out as the cab pulls in front of the airport. She hands over a twenty dollar bill, telling the driver to keep the change and to keep his eyes on the road instead of focusing on her cleavage visible through her white shirt. He gulps loudly and nods, obviously threatened by Trini's scowl and drives off with his tail between his legs. 

It only takes a few minutes to check in. According to her instructions given by Tommy, Secret Service get first priority in getting on the plane - something about double timing as an air marshal. She smiles at the redheaded receptionist in the first class lounge that does a double-take on Trini as she scans the Latina's dark skinny jeans and tight, white shirt, revealing just the right amount of cleavage. 

She enters and approaches the small Starbucks in the corner, ordering a latte and paying the cashier. After receiving her order, she spots a small, vacant table in the corner of the room overlooking the runway and takes a seat, pushing her bag under the seat and propping her legs on the small window ledge. 

Trini had spent the last month trying to heal while training for the Secret Service and learning how to become a proper bodyguard. The training ended with a physical fitness exam as well as a theoretical one, but they were pretty much a walk in the park. The training was pretty intense but nothing compared to the Army, so when she was asked to demonstrate some self-defense moves, the instructor was pretty shocked as she threw him over her shoulder. The move hadn't done any justice for her hand as it tore one of the stitches, but considering her accelerated healing process, she didn't really care all that much. 

Doctor Hillard had sent her a package a few days after arriving home. Inside was a tiny contraption designed to strengthen hand muscles after surgery. She'd looked at it doubtfully, and as she started to use it, she realized how painful it really was. But if she was going to take this job seriously and hopefully get back to Afghanistan as quickly as possible, she'd have to follow orders. It wasn't that hard for her as she'd been doing so since the age of 16. 

* * * 

Around ten minutes later, Tommy walks into the first class lounge wearing a pair of black jeans, light green shirt, and a smirk on his face. Trini knew that smirk from anywhere and she shakes her head while smiling as she sips on the cup of coffee in her hand. 

"So, who was it?" she questions as he approaches her with his hands dug into his pockets. 

Tommy takes the seat opposite the Latina and leans over, grabbing the cup and bringing it to his nose, "Who was what?" he asks, sniffing and pasting a disgusted expression on his face. 

"The girl. C'mon Oliver, I'd know that smug look from anywhere. Who's the chick?" 

The muscular man smirks again and returns the drink back down in front of Trini who grabs it and sips tentatively; she winces as the liquid was colder than expected as it slides down her throat. 

Ever since she became friends with Tommy in middle school, he was always a ladies man who loved to dish the dirt on his most recent hook up. During freshman year, he'd lost his virginity to a smoking hot brunette Junior and hadn't stopped going on about it right up until the Latina left. 

Tommy kept talking about the woman, describing every disturbingly juicy detail of his sexual conquest as they entered the plane. It was only when they took their seats that he finished. 

"… So yeah, turns out the chick was married. Bummer," he ends, nodding as his eyes trail up the legs of the black-haired air hostess who'd ushered them to their seats. 

Trini scoffs and punches him lightly in the arm. "Keep it in your pants, Tommy. I'm an official air marshal for the flight and I will take your ass down." 

"Who do you think made you an air marshal, babe?" he responds, with a chuckle on the words. 

Trini smiles in response and settles back into the seat, awaiting take-off. 

* * * 

Half an hour later, they're up 20,000 feet and Trini's mindlessly flicking through the pages of a magazine while Tommy's flirting with the black-haired air hostess who's twiddling her hair between her fore finger and thumb seductively. 

She glances up to see Tommy running his hands up and down her arm, and she blushes as one of the passengers passes behind her, conveniently pushing her into Tommy, breasts first. He chuckles throatily and wiggles his eyebrows at Trini when the hostess looks away. Tommy beckons the hostess down and whispers something into her ear, causing her to blush and flutter her eyelids. With a wink, she giggles and turns away, pushing the cart to the other passengers as they hadn't received a drink in at least ten minutes due to Tommy's libido. 

Trini shakes her head and places the magazine down on the pull up table, before clasping her hands together and leaving them to lie on her stomach. 

"So, what's the deal now?" she asks, shuffling further into her seat. 

Tommy stretches out his legs in front of him and crosses one ankle over the other. "Amanda's meeting us at the airport. We're going back to this famous chick's house. Amanda will decide whether she thinks you're suitable or not, and then we'll take it from there." 

Trini widens her eyes. "Wait, I haven't even got the job yet?" 

"Nah babe. This chick's pretty picky according to Amanda. Apparently her last bodyguard was like the best in the country, and since he left no one's been able to match up. They've seen like seven bodyguards and none of them have been acceptable," Tommy answers as he presses down a tab, causing the TV to lift up out of its hidden spot. 

"Fuck. You serious?" she replies, realizing the job wouldn't be as much of a walk in the park as she'd previously hoped. 

Tommy shrugs, "Yeah, but it's Amanda we're talking about. She's always been fucking prissy and picky. It's probably her deciding the bodyguard isn't good enough, to be fair." 

Trini nods slowly, glancing around the plane. "Yeah, guess so. So um, am I allowed to know this celeb's name?" 

"Well actually babe, Amanda seems to think if you don't know her name, then you can't go around telling the press that some crazy ass stalker is going after her," Tommy says nonchalantly. "You know, that's if you don't get the job." 

The Latina raises an eyebrow. "Right, because Mandy knows I'm definitely like that." 

"Yeah but things have changed babe. Mandy doesn't know you anymore, for all she knows you could be some maniac ex-army officer, seeking revenge on anyone for your damn clumsy injury," he jokes, nodding his head to Trini's hand. 

The plane tilts slightly, causing a bag to slide out the overhead baggage carrier. Trini jolts her arm out, catching it just before it hits the ground. 

"Ow, shit," she whispers as a fiery, painful explosion erupts in her hand from her injury. She releases the bag, and shakes her hand as if it's going away. The Latina places it in the storage area underneath her seat. She turns back to Tommy who's staring at her wide-eyed, his mouth in an 'o' shape. 

"What?" she asks, darting her eyes around the plane. 

The SS agent raises a forefinger and makes a circular motion. "Y-you just… You just caught that." 

"Uh.. yeah, and hurt my damn hand in the process," she replies, gritting her teeth. 

Tommy chuckles in disbelief. "Are you kiddin' me, Gomez?" 

"Wha-" 

"You have reactions like a freakin' cat!" he exclaims. "It's fucking crazy!" 

Trini looks around the plane, mouthing 'sorry' to the several passengers who snapped their heads up at his language. 

"Tommy, keep the swearing to a DL. There are kids on here," she says, gesturing to the mother and her two kids at the front. 

"Shit, sorry," he responds, flashing a grin. 

Trini lightly punches him in the arm with her good hand. "Jerk." 

"You love me." 

It's the Latina's turn to laugh. "Ha, yeah right Tommy." 

"Anyway, where'd you learn to do that?" he continues, nodding towards the small bag below her feet. 

Trini sighs. "Army training. Something you get used to. You gotta be able to react within seconds. You always gotta be on edge. If not, one tiny mistake could lead to you or someone from your unit being shot." 

Tommy raises both eyebrows. "Shit man. Sounds like you know the feeling." 

The Latina exhales again, feeling the sadness creep over her as she remembers one unfortunate mistake. "Yeah... I do." 

* * * 

Two Years Ago 

_Trini was walking along the edges of her base camp. She was dressed in heavy uniform, armed with an AK-47 as the sun beat down heavily against her olive skin. Every ray was a prickle to her skin, and due to the uniform she was sporting, her skin was forming a sheen layer of sweat._

__

_She wiped her hand over her brow, taking the moisture with it as her brown orbs scanned the desert. As she paced back and forth, she felt the grogginess from the lack of sleep crawl behind her eyelids, slowly trying to tug them down. Her right hand was carrying the base of the gun, while the tip was pointed over her shoulder, towards the sky._

__

_"Yo, Gomez!" a rough voice called._

__

_The Latina spun around to see one of her unit members, Rocky DeSantos, standing in a beige t-shirt and camouflage pants, waving behind the army hummer near the entrance. She grinned and headed back towards him, not bothering to scan the area for anyone._

__

_She'd met Rocky her first day in Afghanistan. They'd instantly clicked, due to a heated discussion over who was hotter, Natalie Portman or Mila Kunis. Him saying Natalie Portman and her arguing Mila Kunis' side. Trini had never been afraid of her sexuality. But it'd never come up, so when Rocky had tried to kiss her, she felt kind of bad rejecting him._

__

_However somehow, it'd brought the two closer together. They'd stayed up that night, chatting about past relationships and things, and ultimately, they'd remained friends and fortunately continued to stay in the same unit as one another. Unlike all of her other friends, when she ranked up and became the commissioned officer, they stayed relatively close._

__

_As she walked towards him, she happened to miss the two Afghanis creeping behind the walls of the base camp. Rocky had a large grin on his face, his bright white teeth brightening the summer day._

__

_"Sup DeSantos, shouldn't you be inside?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

__

_He laughed, bringing his hand to his chest. "And you should be getting some sleep Gomez, you were on patrol for 17 hours last night. You need to be on edge."_

__

_"I am on ed-"_

__

_The Latina yawned, punctuating her sentence. Her arms came over the top of her head as she stretched, her AK-47 raised high above her._

__

_She almost missed the drop of DeSantos's face as his eyes flickered behind her._

__

_She almost missed how he lurched forward and pushed Trini out the way._

__

_She almost missed the gunshot and piercing scream as a shot rang through the desolate area of the desert._

__

_Almost._

__

_"Rocky!" she yelled, as Rocky's muscular figure crumpled to the ground._

__

_Trini jumped forward with no regard to her own safety as she caught his body, his back pressing against the top of her thighs. Rocky's brown orbs fluttered, trying to keep his eyes open. She gasped and pressed her hand over the seeping wound just below his right peck, trying to apply pressure as warm liquid trickled over her fingers._

__

_Anger flashed through her as she heard the man lying in front of her gasp, trying to accumulate any source of air as the bullet seemed to have punctured his lung. She grabbed her 9mm from its holster and snapped her head up towards the two figures sprinting away from her. On instinct, she went trigger happy and fired in their direction in any hope to cause any damage to the murderers. Her jaw clenched and teeth gritted, sparks of anger tingled all around her body as the body of one of her friends lay withering in pain beneath her._

__

_A hand brought her out of her state, and she whipped her body around as she grabbed the hand from her shoulder, dropping her gun in the process. The body knelt to the ground and she looked down with blazing brown orbs at Mike, whose wrist was being bent at an unnatural angle, thanks to the Latina._

__

_"Gomez, stop," a deep voice demanded._

__

_Trini hesitated, her fingers applying more and more pressure as the boy’s face twisted in pain. She turned her head to the side to see Colonel Zordon standing next to her, face stern and eyebrows furrowed._

__

_"Trini stop now, or so help me you'll be going home faster than you can say goodbye," he continued._

__

_Her shoulders dropped and her eyes turned glossy as the moisture built up behind them. She dropped Mike's hand and he exhaled, grasping his wrist and rubbing it dramatically. Her knees gave way and she hit the ground, tears pouring out her eyes as Mike leant over again, engulfing the female soldier in a tight hug as her eyes found the lifeless body of Rocky beside her._

__

_"I-It's m-my f-fault," she whimpered, releasing the boy and crawling over to the body on the ground._

__

_Zordon crouched beside her, tentatively placing his palm at the middle of her back. Her immediate reaction was to flinch away. Why was he being so nice?_

__

_"Javier, Smith, Scott, go. Get those fuckers," he commanded._

__

_Mike nodded, along with the two other soldiers and sprinted off into the distance, trying to follow the two Afghanis._

__

_Zordon rubbed her back in circular motions. "You couldn't have done anything. It was either you or him."_

__

_Trini scrunched her face up, bringing her forehead down to Rocky's unmoving chest, "If I'd l-listened t-to h-him…"_

__

_"No Gomez. Shit like this happens. You couldn't have done anything," Zordon said firmly._

__

_Trini didn't bother responding as the sobs took over her lungs. She whimpered into his chest, wondering how she was going to explain to his 2 year old daughter that because she hadn't slept, consequentially leaving her off edge, the little girl's father was lying lifeless in her arms._

__

* * * 

"Damn," Tommy says, shuffling in his seat as if he feels awkward. "That's um… damn." 

Trini nods sadly. "Yeah." 

"There was nothing you could do. As much as you don't like this Zordon, he's right. You couldn't have done anything," he tries to reason. 

The Latina furrows her brows. "Yes I could've, Tommy. If I had just listened…" she hisses through clenched teeth. Her fists are wrapped around the armrests, knuckles whitening at the pressure as she thinks of what she could've done. 

Tommy reaches out and places his hand over one of hers, soothing it with his thumb pad as it rubs in circular motions. "Gomez…" 

"No, Tommy," she snaps as she whips her hand away from underneath the manly hand. "Just don't," Trini continues, raising her hand in a 'stop' motion. 

Tommy lowers his shoulder in defeat, dipping his head as he detects the sadness lurching behind the Latina's brown eyes. 

She watches in her peripheral vision as he opens and closes his mouth several times, as if he's going to say something. But instead she places her headphones in and closes her eyes as she leans her head against the headrest. 

They don't talk for the rest of the journey. 

* * * 

It's 3 A.M. when they arrive in LA. The plane touches down at LAX and they're the first to get off. As the Latina's standing by the luggage carousel waiting for her bag, she hears Tommy talk on the phone to someone a few feet away from her. She cranes her neck and listens to the conversation. 

"Yeah, well I'm taking Gomez to Clark's client's residence soon." 

"She's the best in the business. Clark wanted her and Zordon did too." 

The Latina raises an eyebrow, how do these people know about me? 

"Trust me, Flemming, she's good. I know you're all sweet on Clark's client, but Gomez is the best of the best. She passed the SS exam in three weeks. It took me three freakin' years." 

Trini smiles, feeling slightly smug at the new information. She hadn't realized that taking the SS test usually took around three years, and she'd done the physical training with an injured hand, as well as the theory exam in three weeks flat. 

"Yeah man. Well we're just grabbing our bags now. Cranston's picking us up out front." 

The Latina spots her bag and leans over a child to grab it. She sees a tag with 'Tommy' on it and grabs the identical duffel bag, swinging it over her other shoulder as she approaches the Secret Service agent. 

Tommy had changed into a tight black t-shirt and a pair of formal, black pants. She hadn't questioned his attire up until now, but he stood there with his hand dug deep into his pocket and his muscles rippling across his arms. 

Dark green eyes flicker towards Trini and Tommy immediately spins around, his back facing towards her as she approaches. The Latina raises an eyebrow, but continues forward and hears the end of his sentence. 

"…Yeah, she's coming. Talk later. Bye." 

As she reaches him, he snaps his phone shuts and flashes a smile. 

"You got my bag?" he comments, nudging his head towards the black duffel bag. 

Trini nods, still curious about his phone call. "Yeah. Who was that?" 

The agent takes his bag and swings it over his shoulder before walking towards the main entrance of the airport with Trini in tail. "Oh, no one." 

"Didn't sound like no one," she presses, stepping quicker as two of her steps equal one of his. 

They exit the airport and Tommy cranes his neck, stepping to his tiptoes as he searches for something. Trini assumes it's their car. 

"No need to worry babe. SS stuff," he answers, still searching the crowded road outside the airport. 

"I am SS stuff," Trini retorts, running her thumb underneath the handle of the duffel bag strap over her shoulder. 

He chuckles. "Other SS stuff." 

The Latina narrows her eyes. She knows something's up, the itch at the back of her neck is telling her, but she shakes it off. 

Probably interview nerves, or just being on edge. 

She shrugs it off and follows as Tommy turns on his heels and walks towards a black Sedan. He knocks on the black, tinted window and it winds down. He bends over slightly and mumbles something to the driver before opening the back door and climbing in. The driver climbs out, his face pasted with a large, white grin and Trini nods at him. 

"Morning, Miss Gomez. I'm Billy Cranston, Miss Clark's personal driver," he says as he corners the Sedan, and reaches out a hand. 

"Call me Trini," she replies. 

He reaches out for her bag. "Would you like me to put your bag in the trunk, Miss?" 

The Latina twists her wrist round, before shrugging it off its shoulder and handing it towards the driver. "Uh, yeah, please." 

Trini isn't used to being waited on. In the Army, if you didn't do something yourself, it would never be done. She'd never even had the advantage of being a lady, because according to most of her unit, she was an honorary man; since apparently being gay and being ahead in ranks over your colleagues was considered macho. 

Billy takes her bag and brushes past her towards the trunk, where he pops it open. She heads towards the open door and slides in, where she finds Tommy tapping away on his iPhone. 

"Everything alright?" he asks, not even looking up from his phone. 

"Yep. Fine," she responds bluntly, feeling slightly uneasy about the whole being served thing. 

Throughout her life she'd always done everything herself. When she was with them, her mom was a lawyer and spent ninety percent of her time at work or locked up in the office. Her dad was a doctor, and therefore spent well over 80 hours at the hospital every week. 

So when her mom left and her dad turned to alcohol, she not only had to look after herself but also her father, so she wasn't exactly used to being on the receiving end of being cared for. 

"Okay..." Tommy says slowly, disbelief lacing his tone. 

Billy slides back into the car and switches on the engine. Trini turns her head to look out the window, and leans her chin in her fist against the door arm rest. 

"You sure everything's alright?" Tommy asks again, one eyebrow raised. 

The Latina exhales heavily. "Just fine." 

And once again, they don't talk for the rest of the ride. 

* * * 

Fifteen minutes later, the car pulls up outside a large, silver gate with a small booth and a security guard inside. Billy rolls down the window as the guard approaches, dressed in a navy suit, black tie, and matching navy 8 point cap. 

"Miss Clark is expecting Mr. Oliver and Miss Gomez," Billy says to the guard, throwing his head back in the Latina's direction. 

Trini examines the gate. The bottom is about a foot or so off the ground, the gap large enough for a human to fit under and none of the spikes are pointed. There's a small camera on top of the brick wall, which is only about four feet high, and she's pretty sure it's out of use as there's a piece of ivy weaving in through the back of it. 

"Of course, Mr. Cranston," the guard replies, walking back towards the booth and entering it. 

The Latina can't help but laugh internally at the lack of security. The guard had no clipboard, no questions. For all he knew, Billy could've been hijacked by two murderers and forced into driving them to this residence. The goddamn guard didn't even look in the back to examine that there was in fact her and Tommy in the back. 

_No wonder this chick's freaking out_ , she thought to herself as the gates swung open. Billy drives through and up through the winding roads. The residence is huge. Like ridiculously big. The whole drive is surrounded by a forest with thick branches and exotic plants placed all over. It'd obviously been designed with aesthetics in mind and not protection as the brick wall only extended half-way around the residence. 

It takes about three minutes to approach the house, and when they get there, Trini's mouth drops. The mansion's driveway leads up to a roundabout, which has a dolphin shaped fountain stuck in the middle. The structure behind it is probably one of the biggest houses Trini's ever seen in her life. She leans forward in her seat, pressing her forearms to the back of the driver's seat and takes in the surroundings. 

The mansion looks like a palace with the large, white walls scaling up high. Huge glass panes print around the front, so the inside of the house is visible, and there are two giant Greek columns holding up the roof, where two large wooden doors are standing up a marble set of steps. 

Tommy turns in his seat as the car idles. "Ready?" 

"As ever," Trini replies. 

The Latina can feel her nerves vibrating. She's curious because she hasn't felt nervous in well over ten years. To Trini, there's no such thing as nerves. But there's something itching at the back of her neck, the same itch she got in the airport, but she shrugs it off as she reaches for the handle. 

Tommy grabs Trini's bag out the back and Billy pulls away from the curb, heading around another corner to where the Latina assumes a parking area is. She examines the property, taking note of the lack of security - or anything for that matter - around the courtyard, apart from a few small cameras (pointed in the wrong direction) and some security floor lights that continuously stay on, instead of flashing on for intruders. 

"Ah, Trini," a soft voice calls as she's standing at the bottom of the steps, studying her surroundings. "You're here." 

Trini immediately recognizes the voice and smiles. "Amanda, long time no see." 

She hears the chuckle she grew accustomed to all those years ago. It was hard to believe that she'd never had a crush on the blonde; Amanda was one hell of a looker, even in her early teens. She looks up the stairs to see the blonde standing at the top of them, her blue eyes wide and bright, and her hair flowing loosely, instead of her high school pony-tailed one. 

She's wearing a tight, grey pencil skirt that ends just above the knee and a black open collared blouse. She worries slightly as no one should look this put together at half past three in the morning, but shrugs it off as once again, it's Amanda Clark. 

"Looking good, Clark," the Latina says as she ascends the stairs. 

The blonde cocks her head to the side and flashes a grin as Trini reaches her, before wrapping the Latina in a tight hug. 

"Not so bad yourself, Gomez. Army hasn't done that much damage I see," Amanda comments as she pulls away from the Latina and gestures to her body. 

Trini holds up her bandaged hand. "Really?" 

"Apart from that then," Amanda corrects herself, and she turns to Tommy who's talking to a bulky man at the bottom of the stairs. The blonde furrows her brow and inhales sharply, which doesn't go unnoticed by the Latina. 

"What?" she questions, looking over her shoulder as the bulky man glances up towards the two women. 

Amanda shakes her head. "Nothing. Just Bulk. He's an ass, that's all." 

Trini narrows her eyes at the bulky man. He mimics her movement and pushes his chest out in response. She watches as he stares intently at her, not as if he's looking at his new colleague, but as if he's weighing out an opponent. 

"Come on, let's go to the pool house," Amanda suggests. 

"Sure." 

Trini stands there for a minute, studying the large man as he looks her up and down. It's almost creepy how the man is staring at her. It's not provocative or sexual; it's clearly defensive, as if she's invading his territory or something. She follows the blonde as she leads Trini through a small garden- lit up by tiny garden lights situated in random places. The area is colorful and bright, hundreds of different types of flowers ranging from African Tulips to Gardenias, then foliage like Papyrus stem and large Emerald leaves. 

A minute or so later, they arrive at what looks like a small bungalow situated beside a large, turquoise pool and a small Jacuzzi. Her mouth drops into an 'o' shape as she stands idly by the side, taking in the morning air and watching as the moonlight reflects on the calm water. There's about eight or so underwater lights, showing the small mosaic of a pterodactyl lying at the bottom of the pool, and Trini giggles. 

"Pretty impressive right?" Amanda says, suddenly by the Latina's side. 

Trini nods. "Pretty different from the deserts of Afghanistan," she jokes. 

"Ha, yeah." 

They stand in silence for a few seconds, just watching the water before Amanda clears her throat. "C'mon Gomez, I haven't been to bed yet and I'm up at 7." 

The Latina furrows her brows curiously. "So what am I gonna do for the next few hours?" 

"There's a variety of entertainment in the pool house, hence why I'm taking you there. You can either sleep, play a bit of Xbox, or watch some TV. There's a small sauna in the back as well as a punching bag, treadmill, and weights in the room beside it if you want to do that instead. Your choice," Amanda responds lightly, smiling as she finishes the sentence. 

"Wait, there's a gym in the house?" 

The brunette nods slowly, as if Trini was stupid. "Uh, yeah…" 

"Of course, why wouldn't there be?" the Latina replies sarcastically. Amanda slaps her arm playfully before continuing to walk towards the house. 

The blonde places the key in the lock and the door swings open. She stands aside and Trini enters, immediately being greeted with the foreign smell of a new place. 

"So, uh, this is where I'm staying tonight?" she asks, looking around the huge room. 

Amanda nods. "And if you get the job this will be your house." 

"Woah…" Trini says slowly, her mouth hanging open as she walks around the room, poking her head down the corridors to see the abnormally large kitchen and long hallway, with several doors leading off of it. 

"If you need anything, just press 3 on the phone and you'll be put through to me. But you know I'm tired so don't," Amanda jokes. 

The Latina throws her bag onto the sofa and settles beside it, leaving her hands in her lap as she's still in awe of the living room. 

"Right, well I'll just leave you to gape at it then and I'll see you in the morning." 

The blonde turns and walks out the room, closing the door on her way out. Trini gulps and realizes Amanda has departed as she feels a sudden chill creep down her spine. 

She shuffles in place, feeling the warmth of the sofa beneath her and the soft cushion press all around her body. She settles down, bringing her legs up onto the coffee table and rests her head against the back of the sofa, sighing heavily as she crosses her arms. She knows she should go and inspect the house but the groggy feeling is tugging at her eyelids and she finally gives in. 

It only takes a few seconds before she falls asleep. 

* * * 

It's 6 A.M. when Trini wakes up. She yawns and stretches her arms way above her. The sunlight is creeping in through the blinds and suddenly she wishes she'd closed them. 

Reluctantly, she pushes herself up off the sofa, cracking her neck as it'd been stiff from her sleeping position and picks up her bag. She'd been so tired last night she hadn't even bothered looked around the rest of the pool house, which to her just looks like a house. 

She rubs her neck with her right arm and heads through the corridor, peeking in each room as she walks past them. One room is filled with gym equipment: weights, a treadmill, a large ballet bar with a mirrored wall in front of it, and various other items. The next room has a small, single bed in it, and the one beside that is a bathroom with a stupidly large walk-in shower. 

She decides she wants a shower, but being Trini - and that means curious and nosy - she continues down the hall until she reaches the end door. With a click of the handle she lets herself in, into what she can only assume is that master bedroom of the pool house. 

"Woah," she says breathlessly, gripping her bag tighter and causing a sharp ache to spiral throughout her hand. 

To say the room is beautiful would be an understatement. The large, queen size bed is covered in a luscious cream comforter, the pillows are huge and look unbelievably comfortable, and there's pink silky blankets folded neatly at the bottom. It literally looks like a princess should live there. The walls are plastered in a pale, pink wallpaper, and there two large windows covering the east and west side of the bedroom. The bed is directly in the center, and just beside it, there's a glass sliding door leading out to the pool and a covered Jacuzzi. 

Trini walks in, pushing the door open fully until it comes in contact with something behind it. She jumps slightly and she drops her bag, trying to catch the falling object before it hits the floor. 

"Shit," she mumbles, eyeing the shattered porcelain pterodactyl lying in various pieces on the floor. 

Trini bends down, so and starts to pick up the pieces. _Great, first day here and I've already broken something_ , she thinks to herself. Each piece lands with a cushioned thud as she drops them into her hand. 

"Don't worry about that too much, there's like thousands more of them," a voice calls, startling Trini. 

She jumps up, hitting her head on the doorknob and stands up straight, wincing and rubbing the top of her head. She could pick that voice out from anywhere. That soft, silky, soothing tone that causes shivers to tingle deep into her very soul. Her lungs almost forget how to function as her eyes trail up the woman's body, the slightly tanned legs that stretch on for days, and they finally connect with a very short pair of pink exercise shorts. Brown orbs scale further up the body to a slither of a taut, tanned stomach visible beneath a black sports bra. 

She meets familiar glowing tanned skin covering the brunettes perfect collarbone, her shoulders pronounced and oh so touchable, and then finally finishes at the sparkling pair of gleaming, caramel orbs that just gleam at her. 

Trini gulps and drops both hands to her sides, standing rigid, just like her army training had taught her to. She swallows audibly, her heart twisting and turning painfully as she clenches her jaw. 

The brunette’s face falls, her mouth falling agape as her perfect set of pink lips slightly curl up at the side and her brows furrowing, 

"Trini?" the brunette says, her voice almost a whisper. 

The Latina straightens her neck and inhales deeply, feeling a dull ache bubble in the deepest, darkest crevices of her heart. She runs her tongue along her teeth and purses her lips, feeling her heart drop into her stomach and her vision blur. 

"Kimberly." 


	4. Tell your lucky one to know that you'll leave, but you don't lock when you're fleeing- I'd like not hear keys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just angst. Sorry.

Trini Gomez has never been one for emotions, just like she'd never been one for keeping relationships constant. She'd become accustomed to being alone, just like she'd become accustomed to feeling nothing for anyone. 

The day her father died, she hadn't shed a single tear. The day her mother left, she hadn't even frowned. 

The only time she'd actually cried in the last four years was at the death of one of her colleagues, Rocky DeSantos. And that was purely because she didn't want her peers to think she was as heartless as she really was. 

She'd never let someone in completely, she'd always restricted who came into her life. Purely because when they were in, it was their free choice on when, not if, but when they'd just walk straight back out again. 

Her parents were spectacular examples of how quickly people could disappear. So that could be one explanation for why she's as cold hearted and empty as she is. But if you believed that it was all her parents doing well, frankly, you'd be wrong. 

Like it's already been stated, Trini Gomez had never been one for emotions. Well, not for the past four years to be precise. 

You see, at the age of fifteen, her father had died and she'd moved to Buckland to live with her Aunt, and from there she'd joined the Military Cadets and headed to Columbus University where she'd remained until the age of twenty. 

However, what happened in the space of those five years was enough to bring down even the toughest of people. 

But Trini had survived. 

She'd lived through the heartache and intense pain that just wouldn't disappear, no matter how much she'd tried. Ever since her father had turned to alcohol, the Latina had pushed herself away from everyone. 

Sure, she stayed friends with Tommy and Zack, but they weren't best friends like they'd been before. Over the years, she slowly became her own person. 

It all happened too early; her growing up. 

At the age of ten, she was hauling her dad through the front porch, while he sobbed himself into oblivion and drank away the entire liquor cabinet. 

By the age of twelve, she would cower in the corner after her dad had smacked her for the first time, cracking a tooth and dislocating her jaw. 

And at fifteen, she started taking the pain away by downing two Melatonin and a glass of scotch, after discovering her father pale and passed out in the front garden, ultimately leading to him dying a few hours later. 

Her Aunt was the one who'd put a stop to her erratic behavior. She'd been out of control as a teenager, but there'd always been one person there, trying to pry her way into the Latina's heart. 

One person that would let Trini sneak in through her window, climb into her bed, and cry the night away after escaping her father's violent torment. 

And that person had been Kimberly. It was a strange kind of friendship. One that'd struck up from a few explicit words and a juice. 

* * * 

"Fuck off ,Zack! I swear to fucking God next time I see you I'll kick you so hard in the fucking balls you'll be choking on them!" the eleven year old Trini yelled, thrusting her tiny fist in the air as the chubby boy ran away, chuckling evilly. 

She looked down to her once white t-shirt, now covered in thick fruit juice stains. She clenched her jaw, wondering what the hell she ever did to deserve all of this. 

"Fucking douchebag," she whispered to herself as she grabbed two paper towels and started scrubbing at the already-drying liquid. 

"You shouldn't swear. It's rude," a soft voice called from the locker next to her. 

She spun on her heels to see a gorgeous, hazel-eyed brunette staring at her with a disapproving expression. 

"Do I look like I give a flying fuck if it's rude?" Trini hissed, gesturing to her stained tee. 

The brunette furrowed her brows and reached inside her own locker, grabbing a bottle of OxiClean and a few more paper towels. She turned to the Latina, who was looking at her in disbelief (since, you know, everyone carried around a bottle of OxiClean in their backpack), and soaked a few towels in the cleaning liquid before grasping a handful of the Latina's top, pulling their bodies together closely. 

Trini watched as the brunette dip her head and stick her tongue out the side of her mouth in concentration. It was so adorable, it almost made the Latina cringe with the tingling feeling she was getting in her stomach. 

She scrunched her nose, inhaling sharply as the back of the brunettes knuckles brushed against a slither of her taut stomach, causing an insatiable feeling to crawl over her body. 

The brunette finally finished, revealing a bright, white, stain-free tee. Trini dropped her mouth in awe and grasped the t-shirt, unknowingly placing her own hand over the brunette's. 

"Holy shit." 

The brunette frowned. 

"Sorry, I mean, holy bejeezers?" Trini corrected, wondering to herself how the girl was having this effect on her. 

She never apologized to anyone; not Tommy, not Zack, not even her teachers who were just trying to help her, let alone some random girl she'd just met. 

The brunette grinned a brilliantly white smile, revealing a set of perfectly straight teeth. 

"Awesome." She stuck out her hand. 

"I'm Kimberly." 

Trini found herself smiling back. "Trini." 

"Pretty name for a pretty face." 

The Latina blushed and looked away, thinking _what the fuck?_

"We're friends now, okay?" Kimberly said firmly, sliding her hand out and offering her pinky. 

Trini narrowed her eyes, looking at the offering before meeting a sparkling pair of innocent, caramel orbs. Without a second more hesitation, she linked her own with the pale pinky and grinned. 

"Okay." 

Kimberly grinned from ear to ear and bounced in her spot. 

"Awesome." 

* * * 

From then on, they'd been inseparable. They'd spent every day together. The Latina even persuaded her principal to switch classes so they'd be together for every single one. 

After school, the brunette usually had cheerleading practice, leaving Trini to her own accord. Trini returned home and then Kimberly would sneak into her room a few hours later, climbing over the garage roof and into her best friend's bedroom where she'd slip into bed. 

They'd snuggle at night and talk until early hours in the morning. Trini always got butterflies and couldn't help but smile whenever she was around Kimberly. She'd spend her nights watching the brunette sleep, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear to see the bright caramel eyes flicker behind pale eyelids. 

She couldn't explain what she felt for Kimberly. It wasn't like any other feeling she ever had, but she never acted on the urges to press her plump lips to Kimberly's perfect pink ones. However, deep inside, as much as she tried to fight it, she knew somewhere along the line, she'd fallen in love with her best friend. 

But everything happened too soon for them. Trini thought she'd had more time, but when her father died, her Aunt Clarissa traveled from Buckland and told her she'd be moving back. 

She couldn't take it, the thought of leaving her best friend, the only one she'd ever known and loved would be left behind. She didn't know what to do. 

As soon as her Aunt had turned her back, Trini ran. She ran as fast as she could to Kimberly's house, her legs burning and calves rejecting the sudden burst of adrenaline fuelled exercise. 

* * * 

"Kimberly! Kimberly," Trini whispered loudly through her best friends locked window. 

A few seconds later a disheveled, tired looking brunette appeared, grinning as soon as brown eyes met hazel ones. She swiftly unlocked the door and the Latina slid in. 

"Geez Trin, you're freezing," Kimberly commented as she rubbed her palms up and down Trini's bare arms. 

The Latina's heart flipped and turned, her stomach twisted and a grin took over her face. She stared deep into caramel eyes, admiring the adoration shading them - so much so that she almost forgot the reason she was there. 

Her eyes welled up, chocolate orbs glazing in the moonlight that beamed through Kimberly's window. 

"Trin? What's wrong?" the brunette asked urgently, her face contorting with concern. 

Trini swallowed hard. "M-my d-dad…" she said, dipping her head and wishing for the strength not to cry. 

Kimberly stepped forward, closing the gap between them and tilting the Latina’s chin up with her long, slender forefinger. "Honey, what's wrong?" 

"H-He's d-dead Kim," she replied, allowing a single tear to trickle out of her right eye. 

The brunette caught it, wiping it away with her thumb pad as she cupped the Latina's cheeks. She stared deep into brown eyes and blinked slowly, breathing heavily and blanketing Trini's face with her hot, sweet breath. 

"Trini I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what… what to say," Kimberly said, swallowing audibly. 

The Latina shook her head and just allowed the sobs to overwhelm her body until she was embraced in her best friend's arms, whimpering into her pink tank top. 

"Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Kimberly whispered into brown hair, pressing a single kiss to the locks. 

Trini heart jumped at the term of endearment. She could hear the brunette's heart beating fast as she pressed her ear to her best friend's chest. Kimberly ran her hands through the Latina's hair reassuringly, whispering a 'sorry' every now and then and pressing soothing kisses to her hair. 

After a few minutes of a tight embrace, Trini looked up into glossy hazel eyes, studying the concern and adoration that shaded behind them. She smiled sadly and rested her forehead against her best friend's, their noses brushing and breaths mixing. 

"Trin…" Kimberly said breathlessly, licking her lips and wrapping her hands around the Latina's neck, securing their heads together. 

Trini rested her hands upon the brunette's hips, gripping tightly and applying pressure to her fingertips to acknowledge her best friend talking. 

"I'm moving away," Trini said after a long, quiet moment. 

Kimberly clenched her jaw, her skin hardening as it wrapped around her jawline. She squeezed her eyes shut, allowing the unshed tears to surface and create a salty track down her pale cheek. Trini watched as her best friend emotionally broke down. 

Every emotion they felt just poured out. All the tears, the silence… they didn't need anything else. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the hurt she was unintentionally causing on her best friend. 

"Where?" 

The smaller girl opened her eyes, watching Kimberly as her skin tightened around her eyelids, obviously wishing the information wasn't true. Trini brought her hand up and ran her thumb over the lines formed by her best friends crying, trying to sooth them out. 

Her heart twisted, clenching painfully as they disappeared and she wished- no, she hoped to God that maybe, somehow it could be just that easy for everything painful in their life to disappear. 

Trini inhaled deeply, pressing their chests together in a tighter embrace as she pressed her palm to the small of her best friends back. "Buckland." 

Kimberly drew a breath in sharply, allowing more tears to flood out. She opened her eyes, revealing her sad, hazel orbs, and so much more. 

Despite no words being spoken, somehow, they both knew. In that moment, as their eyes locked and foreheads pressed together, the unspoken love was clear. 

They didn't need any words, they didn't need any cliché speeches or romantic poems. All they needed was that one look. 

"I'm gonna miss you," Trini said breathlessly, so quietly she was terrified that Kimberly hadn't heard. She kicked herself mentally, wishing she'd said what she really wanted to say. 

Despite the darkness, Trini saw the corners of her best friends mouth curl up, her eyes instantly shining a little bit brighter. She knew Kimberly knew the true words. 

"I'm gonna miss you too." 

And that was where their first kiss took place. 

Trini asked silently for permission and when Kimberly nodded she hesitated no more. She closed the space between them, pressing their lips together in the sweetest, most romantic kiss she'd ever experienced. 

Despite being surprised at first, it wasn't a shock to see how well their lips melted together. They molded like they were meant to be doing it. 

Trini couldn't have comprehended how sweet and unique her best friend tasted. How their lips moved in perfect rhythm and how well their hands found the correct positions on each other's body, pulling them closer together, securing their bodies together. 

They pulled apart only for the need of oxygen and their foreheads returned to their original place. The only sound in the room was the rapid beating of their hearts and heavy pants escaping their chests. 

"Stay with me," Kimberly whispered as she licked her lips. 

Trini mimicked her movement, savoring the taste of her best friend on her lips for just that little bit longer. 

"I can't, Princess. I wish I could, but I can't," she replied reluctantly. 

Why did this have to happen now, she thought to herself as Kimberly kissed her lips quickly yet reassuringly. 

"Stay with me," Kimberly breathed. "Just for tonight." 

* * * 

Trini moved to Buckland the next day. Her Aunt had literally dragged her out of the Hart’s house, kicking and screaming as she was shoved in the loaded car. 

The next few years went painfully slowly. Every day Trini wished she was old enough to just get out of Buckland, to drive back to the only person she'd ever cared for. 

Kimberly didn't even have a cell phone and she sure as hell didn't know how to work a computer. So their only method of contact was stupid letters. Stupid fucking letters that took fucking forever to arrive. 

Trini hated it; she hated how much Kimberly and her were growing apart. Her Aunt Clarissa didn't want her to see the brunette, she didn't want her to keep in contact and tried as hard as she damn well could to make sure of it. 

Once, the Latina was halfway through writing a letter to her best friend when her Aunt came into the room, grabbed the piece of paper and ripped it straight down the middle, before chucking it into the bin, and chuckling evilly as she left. 

Her Aunt didn't exactly approve of their friendship, since they were obviously more than best friends. Einstein wasn't needed to work that one out. 

However being the little delinquent Trini was, she'd send secret letters, and managed to hide the received ones. They'd write about how much they missed each other, how Kim became the head cheerleader, and how Trini joined the Military Cadets. 

But somewhere along the line, the letters died down. 

The eight letters a month turned to one every three months, if Trini was lucky. Both girls grew into respectable young adults, and their lives just naturally took priority over the letters. 

They didn't even have time to write their cell phone numbers since Kimberly had acquired one on her seventeenth birthday, and Trini hated every second of it. 

Three years later, Trini and Kimberly both wound up going to Columbus University, completely unaware that they'd be going together. Trini arrived before Kimberly, and was four weeks in when the brunette arrived. It only took two days from meeting again for the first time in three years, for them to become a couple. 

* * * 

"Wow." 

Trini couldn't help but stare as a breathtakingly beautiful brunette stepped out the cab, with legs that ran on for days. She was staring from across the road, standing idly on the sidewalk with people brushing her shoulder and bumping into her. But she couldn't really care. This girl was too beautiful for words. 

As soon as she'd seen a flash of raven hair, her neck had snapped around, eyes trained until her suspicions about whether it was Kimberly or not were confirmed. 

For the past few years, it was like an instinct, an innate reaction to identify the face connected to a raven head of hair – just to see if it was the girl she was looking for. Up until then, she'd been wrong every time. 

It was Kimberly. Without a single doubt, it was definitely Kimberly. 

The hazel-eyed brunette stepped out the cab, a glow of mischievousness still surrounding her slightly aged frame. If it were possible, she was even more gorgeous than Trini remembered. Even from across the street Trini could spot the differences in her once best friend. 

The glisten in her hazel eyes that could only be put down to life experience, the enhancement in breast size, the taller and more toned edge towards her already perfect body, and not to mention her legs… Damn, they were longer than ever. Trini almost couldn't believe this beauty was the same girl from her childhood. 

Because frankly, Kimberly looked like a freakin' supermodel. 

Caramel eyes scanned the area with something Trini knew to be heightened determination. 

Deep inside, she wished Kimberly was looking for her, but something inside her nagged that that possibility was implausible. Kimberly didn't even know they were in the same state, let alone the same street. 

However, it didn't stop her from feeling self-conscious. She glanced down to her outfit. _Great_ , sweat pants, a band shirt, her yellow beanie and reading glasses. Not exactly the best first-impression outfit. 

(Well, kind of first-impression, if you count a few years to be a big enough time period to say it's first time. Because technically it is, first time in years. Stupid technicalities.) 

That choice of clothing probably shouldn't be the first thing she should approach Kimberly in after all this time, but it was either that or risking the chance of losing the brunette just so she could change, was too high. 

So she made the decision to approach her. 

With shaky hands, she ran them down the plane of her toned stomach, smoothing the creases as she checked the streets to cross. Clutching her notepad, and with a pen tucked behind her ear like a British builder or something, she headed for the brunette. 

Of course, it wasn't until she was half-way across the road that she remembered it was those sweatpants that were one size too big, so as her legs led her across the road, she had to grip the side of them and hoist them further up her body. 

The only thing that she was slightly pleased with was the state of her hair. She remembered the time when Kimberly said she loved Trini's hair down, loose and wavy without any hair products stiffening or altering it. 

At least there was one thing Kimberly would like after all those years. 

She felt her palms start to sweat and heart pound as the smell that was so Kimberly wafted underneath her nose. 

The brunette was about two feet in front of her when she stopped, and her head tilted to the side, watching the woman as she bent over at the hip, head through the cab window, paying the driver. 

It amused her to think that Kimberly hadn't changed all that much, she was never very aware of personal space and apparently, still wasn't. 

"Keep the change," Kimberly said lightly, straightening up slowly. 

Trini gulped as she drank in the entire sight of her once best friend, all grown up. She was definitely glad she came over. 

Leering from the other sidewalk definitely didn't do Kimberly any justice. If she looked like a supermodel from across the road, close-up she looked like the Queen of the World. 

The next thing she heard, bags had dropped to the floor as Kimberly stood there, mouth in an 'o' shape and eyes wide with surprise. 

Excitement surged through Trini, as well as satisfaction, as she watched the brunette gulp, hazel eyes trailing up and down the length of her body. Apparently it didn't even matter if she was in sweatpants and a baggy shirt, Kimberly liked it. 

"Kimberly," 

Trini was the first to break the silence, too nervous and excited to hold it in any longer. 

A wide grin crept up and took over Kimberly's face, her eyes glistening as a set of perfect, white teeth dragged in an equally perfect lip, 

"Trini." 

Neither of them said anything more as they stood there, with people moving around them and the discarded bags, just drinking in the sight of each other after such a long time. 

Trini could feel her heart taking off like a helicopter, the blood rushing through her body like it was determined to get somewhere – even though it was a never-ending cycle. 

She hadn't ever felt that way about seeing anyone, and now Kimberly was there, she never wanted to stop feeling the butterflies and mix of nerves and excitement pulsing through her veins. 

"You're here," it came out breathless, and more like a statement than a question as Trini finally tore away her gaze to stare into hazel eyes. 

Damn, she'd missed those. 

"You're actually here." 

Slowly, Kimberly nodded, the grin only widening as she stepped forward, completely disregarding her suitcases and approached Trini until their bodies were humming with excitement, only inches away. 

Trini couldn't actually believe it was happening. She was pretty sure she'd wake up, in bed, alone, grumbling into the dark night and wondering if she'd ever see the one person that she'd ever felt anything for, again. 

Slight hesitation hung in the air as they just gazed into each other's eyes, reading the words their mouths couldn't say. Kimberly was really there, _her Kimberly_ , was standing in front of her with more beauty that is humanely possible, and the biggest smile that made Trini think her feelings were returned. 

"I'm here," Kimberly said, lowly, her voice sounding like she'd just gone for a ten mile jog. 

"I've missed you." 

There was no need for words anymore, Trini knew what she wanted and she sure as hell could read what Kimberly wanted. 

She breathed in the charge in the air, telling her that Kimberly was with her again. After all those years, after all those time she was a whimpering mess, wishing her best friend was beside her, she was really there. 

It was so damn surreal. 

So many things had changed between them; damn, nearly everything had changed from their physical appearance to their emotional attachments, except one thing - one thing that was bringing their bodies closer together, tangling their fingers and filling their chests with complete elation. 

Something that Trini had only read about, something poets and novelists deemed to be a heart-felt warmth and eternal connection that couldn't be completely broken, once made. Something Trini knew to be called love. 

With barely any distance between them, Trini tugged on Kimberly's hand and brought their lips together. 

_They needed it_ ; it was hanging in the air from the first moment they laid eyes on each other and had been growing from the first time their lips had touched. 

There were so many outstanding things to talk about, so many things they had to discuss about the present, the past and the future – but that wasn't the time. It was definitely not the time. 

Soft, warm lips that knew hers way to well from the amount of time they'd actually been pressed together, were against hers, sliding and moving in such practiced rhythm that Trini thought her heart was about to jump out her chest. 

To say Kimberly's mouth felt incredible would definitely be an understatement. 

Everything about the way the brunette dragged her lips back and forth across her own was just mesmerizing, and she definitely would've been happy to stand there, her hands trailing a slow path down the back of Kimberly's ass to her jean shorts, where they rested inside the pockets and just kiss the crap out of the brunette. 

She would've been happy to just indulge in the way Kimberly's nose nudged against her cheek, urging to deep the kiss as their mouths opened and tongues massaged against one another and the way pale fingers were tangled through her hair, securing their faces as the regard for keeping it PG was definitely slipping out their minds. 

Well, that was until she felt her bottom lip being sucked and suddenly, it wasn't about urges and needs – it was about lingering touches and sensual kisses. It was about feelings. 

Trini whimpered as Kimberly dragged her teeth across her bottom lip and pulled before pressing a soft kiss to it. 

They broke apart, Trini's hands still inside the back pockets of Kimberly's shorts, their hips still pressed against each other and foreheads warm where they rested together. Slowly, hazel eyes opened and pulled back at the sound of a hum of satisfaction coming from Trini. 

"Hey," Trini finally managed to force out. 

Kimberly chuckled lightly, her fingers pulling against the fine hairs at the nape of Trini's neck, 

"I thought we already said that." 

Trini shook her head, nose nudging against Kimberly's as she giggled quietly, "If that's how you greet people, I think I should walk away and come back again, at least ten or so times." 

"Or we could find out what goodbye means." 

Trini gulped audibly. She'd never seen that side of Kimberly before with the smirk and suggestive tone. And for a few seconds, she was angry at herself that she missed that. 

"Hmm, I guess I could roll with that." 

A smile wider than the Grand Canyon spread across Kimberly's face, but there was a devilish glint in her eye that made Trini's stomach flip with anticipation. 

It only took them all of about thirty before Trini had the brunette pushed up against the elevator wall, ravishing her neck with soft nips and open mouthed kisses. 

A ding told them they were at their floor, and despite Kimberly's whimper due to loss of contact, Trini dragged them out and towards her dorm – which conveniently was the first door. 

She did wonder if fate had intercepted, and Kimberly turned up unknowingly outside her dorm, but then she thought it was stupid. It must have just been coincidental. 

Everything slowed down as Trini grabbed both of Kimberly's hands, slowly leading her through the threshold of her door and down to her bed. She sat first, ushering the brunette to straddle her lap as their lips met once more. 

Everything was careful, and so precise that it made Trini feel like she was a virgin once more – that every graze sent a jolt of electricity spiraling throughout her body. 

From then on the touches were natural, despite it being the first time they were sleeping with each other. 

Trini's hands seemed to know every dip and contour of Kimberly's body, her fingers tracing the outline of every flawless muscle on the brunette's well-toned stomach. Pouty lips placed gentle kisses down the length of the brunette’s body as she flipped her, her hands sensually gliding every piece of clothing as her eyes met with Kimberly's – their ragged breaths echoing inside the small space of her bedroom. 

Silently, she marveled over every change in Kimberly's body, and every perfect piece that still remained. Like the beauty mark on the right of her upper lip, the silky, slightly tanned skin covering every inch of her wonderful being and the small line in the dip of her abs. 

Damn, it was like seeing everything she'd seen before but in the light. Trini knew all those years she'd been missing something, and now she'd found it. 

With a lingering, stolen kiss from Kimberly, Trini dips and tastes Kimberly, groaning at the flavour she thought she'd never be able to sample. 

One of her hands slides up the bed, fingers lacing through fingers as she continues her ministrations, trying not to become distracted by the continuous heavenly moans that made her smile into hot flesh. 

It only took around five minutes before the body beneath her touch was shivering, shaking and shattering like an earthquake, exploding and arching of the bed as her flavour poured into Trini's mouth. 

She couldn't contain herself as she lapped up the remains, marveling in every last drop that she could whilst her eyes were trained on the way Kimberly's face scrunched up, her lips opening into a simple 'o' shape and eyes glossed over like fireworks were going off in front of her face. 

Trini was pretty sure she'd never seen something so beautiful. 

Sliding up Kimberly's body, kisses being pressed along the way, she wondered why God had chosen her, chosen her to be the one to be the one who this raven-haired, hazel-eyed angel wanted. 

Why she was the lucky one who held the heart of gold. She thought she may have been getting ahead of herself, but the butterflies and insistent tingling inside her stomach told her that whatever had happened between them, surely would change the course of her life. 

"You're so beautiful," Trini whispered, running her tongue along the expanse of Kimberly's neck, moving her chest in time to the brunette's pants whilst her hands trailed an invisible line up and down her ribs. 

"And not that you would've known, but I kinda missed you too." 

A light hearted chuckle comes from the body beneath her, and Trini places gentle pecks onto Kimberly's jaw until she trails around to her lips. 

Inches away, Kimberly spoke. "Not at all," she grinned, 

"But now it's time for me to show you how beautiful you are." 

Trini cocked her head to the side, brows furrowing as she deciphered the brunette’s words. 

It was only when an unknown strength pushed against her shoulder, long, silky legs straddling her hips, and her tongue leisurely exploring the contours of Kimberly's mouth – she realised what was meant. 

And surely enough, Kimberly delivered on that promise. They continued making love that night, wrapped up in each other, limbs entangled and hearts intertwining irreversibly so. 

* * * 

Every waking moment was spent together, and come to think of it, every sleeping moment was spent together as well. They were just as inseparable as before, and both of them were on cloud nine. 

Trini never thought she could be happier than when she was with Kimberly. Sure, they argued and had their minor disagreements just like any other couple, but there was an undying devotion shading behind both their eyes and smiles, which set them apart from any other couple. 

Plus, the make-up sex was awesome. 

Kimberly, being the bright, outgoing person she was, managed to drag Trini out of her room and made her mingle with several other couples. 

Trini hated the whole 'coupley' thing, and wondered why they couldn't just hang out with normal, single people. Apparently something about a third wheel would make it awkward, and since Kimberly sealed it with a kiss, Trini couldn't argue. 

Their six month anniversary came quickly. Trini took the brunette out to dinner, out to the local theater for a movie, and then to a hotel, where they spent the night taking advantage of the 24 hour bar and Jacuzzi overlooking the sparkling city lights. 

On their first year anniversary, the Latina managed to cram in all of her work and take a few days off from her job at Krispy Kreme where she was a cashier, to whisk Kimberly off to New York for the weekend. 

They were so happy. The trip entailed a visit to Broadway, where they saw Aladdin because it was one of Kimberly's favorites, a night on the town, and then a private hot air balloon ride over the Big Apple. 

Trini remembered it well, mostly because it was the first time she'd ever made any real commitment to anyone. 

She'd recently bought a promise ring, because despite thinking marriage and all that crap was unnecessary because she didn't need a few bits of paper to know that she and Kimberly were going to stay together forever, Kimberly liked the idea. So she compromised by getting a promise ring. 

Kimberly was ecstatic when the Latina gave her the ring, and a cliché speech about how much she needed and loved Kimberly, how she would always be there for Kimberly and how she'd never fall in love with anyone else. 

However, six months before Trini was due to graduate, Kimberly left. 

* * * 

"Please… You don't have to do this. You don't have to go," Trini pleaded, her hand clasping Kimberly's tightly as she knelt on the floor of the brunette's dorm. 

The Latina had turned up at her girlfriend's apartment armed with a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of flowers, ready to celebrate their year and a half anniversary. 

However when she entered, the brunette was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped and suitcase by her feet. Kimberly had just told Trini that her parents got her a job in LA as a back-up dancer. 

"Trin… Please," Kimberly sobbed, tears creating a salty track down her pale cheek. 

The Latina whimpered as her girlfriend retracted her hand, and she fell to the floor, her palms pressing into the carpet as she struggled to keep herself up. 

"I don't have a choice." 

"You do. You can stay with me. Your parents can't make you do anything you don't want to. You're an adult," Trini replied, her voice raspy and lacing with sadness. 

Kimberly swallowed audibly, placing her suitcase on the floor as she knelt to the Latina's level, taking her hand between her own. 

"I can't Trin. They're only looking out for me. And I want this opportunity." 

The Latina looked up through watery eyes, the figure of the brunette blurring in front of her. Kimberly's usually bright eyes were dark and cold. 

"And I'm not looking out for you?" 

A silence greeted their conversation as their eyes locked. 

Kimberly dipped her head as she rubbed her thumb in circular motions over the back of Trini's hands. 

"I'll come with you." 

Kimberly shook her head. "No Trin, you have a life here. You've only got six months until your final exam." 

"So wait for me!" Trini pleaded, desperation lacing her tone. 

"We can move away together. I'll come with you wherever you want to go. I don't want to leave you, I won't." 

"You already left me," Kimberly stated breathlessly and firmly. 

The Latina could hear the aggression behind the statement. 

Trini's face contorted incredulously, her eyebrows furrowed as she squinted her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. 

She straightened up, ripping her hand away from the brunette's as she staggered to her feet, her body weak and rejecting the sudden movement. 

"So, what? This is some type of revenge? You know I didn't have a fucking choice. My dad fucking died, and my mom ran off. I had no one else. I had to move to Buckland," The Latina hissed in response, venom dripping off of every word. 

Kimberly looked up with saddened eyes from her kneeling position on the floor. Trini watched as the brunette opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to find the right words to say. 

Trini wanted to yell, to scream and shout and make Kimberly stay, but her heart just couldn't take it. 

She turned her back to the brunette, not wanting to see Kimberly's expression anymore. It hurt too much. It just hurt too goddamn much. 

"I have to go," Kimberly said after a long, quiet moment, her voice cold and hard. 

The Latina turned and raised both eyebrows as another flood of tears escaped her eyes. She stood there, watching as Kimberly rose and picked up her suitcase, after placing something on top of the cabinet nearest to the door. 

Their eyes met one last time, and Trini couldn't restrain herself as she lunged towards the brunette, cupping her cheeks and kissing her with everything she had. 

One last time. 

It was hard, sloppy, passionate. Her lips hurt from the force of crushing their lips together, but she needed to try. She needed to try with one last kiss. But it didn't work. 

Kimberly pulled away first and didn't even bother looking at the Latina as she exited, shutting the door behind her and leaving Trini in an empty dorm, distraught and broken. 

Chocolate orbs flickered over to the cabinet, and she reluctantly rose and staggered over there. 

When she arrived she slumped back to the floor, curling into a fetal position as she sobbed and whimpered, not being able to contain the excruciating pain emanating from her body. 

For what lay on top of the cabinet was a sparkling, silver band. 

The promise ring. 

* * * 

It was pretty much a miracle that the Latina managed to graduate, considering the downfall in her work, as well as every other aspect in her life. 

The first couple of months were the worst. She'd sit sobbing on her bed, clutching the stupid Tiger toy Kimberly had given her after a carnival, and listening to Taylor Swift's Last Kiss over and over again. The lyrics just fit that goddamn well. 

Every night she would fall asleep, crying freely as she grasped onto the only goddamn things her girlfriend left, a stupid silver neck chain and the stupid fucking promise ring. 

Just another crack in her already-broken heart. 

Trini spent the majority of her time locked up in her dorm, wishing the brunette would come back and checking her phone for the millionth time just to see if Kimberly had called, or even left a message. 

But she hadn't. 

She even debated having her tear ducts surgically removed, since there couldn't possibly be any more tears to shed. 

The very few friends Kimberly and Trini made as a couple became strangers. Trini avoided them at all costs, knowing they were just another spark of agony in her painful journey, and that was something she knew she couldn't handle. 

She barely slept, or ate for that matter. But she got a few calls and texts from Tommy, wondering how she was, and how she was coping. Apparently news spread fast. 

However painful they were, the days managed to go by. Trini somehow found a way to fall asleep at night, and get through the several day lit hours she had to spend at lectures and at the library. 

Just like she'd done with the cadets, she stuck her nose into her job, working hard and making sure to excel her peers in terms of ranks, and not making attachments. She was pretty sure her colleagues called her a cold-hearted bitch behind her back, especially when she didn't shed a tear at one of the unit member's deaths, but she didn't care. 

She was cold-hearted. Everything good in her vanished when Kimberly left. She'd promised herself no more tears. She'd promised never to open up. And most of all, she promised never to fall in love with anyone again. 

But Trini did graduate, and she received her bachelor's degree. She left Georgia and moved back to Buckland, where she buried herself deep into the Military Cadets in a desperate attempt to block everything else out. 

Every day was still a struggle. But being the stubborn ass Trini was, she somehow willed her way through each fucking day. 

It only took two months before she was given the chance to go to Afghanistan. Without a care, and without Kimberly, she had no reason not to. 

There was nothing keeping her in the States. So off she went, with a duffle bag and a bachelor's degree in her back pocket. 

After all, that's all she had. 

The months turned into years, and Trini never went a day without thinking about Kimberly and if she missed Trini just as much as Trini missed her. But somewhere along the line it became easier. She still believed that the saying 'time heals everything' was complete bullshit, but she could see hidden meaning behind the words. 

Time doesn't heal everything, it just makes it a hell of a lot easier to deal with. And that's just what happened. 

Trini no longer felt the glass shard in her chest twist as much whenever she thought of Kimberly. She no longer looked at the broken, desperate girl in the mirror whose eyes were dark and empty and face sunken thin, wishing the leggy brunette would come back into her life and bring that spark back into her dark eyes. 

Eventually she forgot how broken and desperate she was. She forgot how to feel for anyone. And as much as Trini knew it wasn't good for her, she was content with it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When's the good time to update? Anyway, I'm feeling really down recently. Come talk?


	5. There was a time that I still felt love, now I don't know you, but I got a trail of thoughts that keep us connected and blue

  


Trini steps out into the night sky, wrapping her arms around her body as her coat lay inside. Her brain battles with itself, yelling and punching internally as she furrows her brow. She squints, noticing a small hole in the fence nearest the pool house and shakes her head. 

  
  


_Their security really is shit. No wonder Ki-… Amanda hired me._

  
  


She sighs heavily, the name racing through her mind along with a few images and she tilts her head back, reveling as the silent breeze cools her face. Her eyes drift upwards, blinking against the light rain that is falling from above. 

  
  


It's dark. But each individual star sparkles in its own special way as it dully illuminates the dark purple canvas of the night sky. 

  
  


She'd never meant to see Kimberly again. She thought since time heals all wounds, or so people say, everything would eventually fade, no matter the intensity of the pain. 

  
  


She hears the door shut behind her and turns to see Amanda walking towards her with an apologetic expression. She offers a sad smile and then turns back to the pool, watching the water ripple as each raindrop hits the surface. 

  
  


"Trini?" 

  
  


Her fists immediately clench. 

Trini knows Amanda would never deliberately hurt her, but she was sure as hell doing a great job. 

"What?" she breathes, her voice sharp as she bends down and lightly dips her fingertips into the lukewarm pool. The blonde sidles up, crouching beside her and places her hand gently on the Latina's shoulder. 

After a long moment of them just watching the ripples form around Trini's fingertips, Amanda speaks. 

  


  


"I'm sorry." 

  


  


Trini's jaw clenches. 

  
  


"What are you apologizing for?" 

  
  


She hears Amanda sigh. "For not telling you about Kim and for making Tommy not tell you either." 

  
  


She wants to yell. She wants to scream at Amanda for putting her in this position. She hates it, she really does. But she knows that her old friend wouldn't have done it for a good reason. So instead, she shakes her head slowly and turns to the blonde. 

  
  


  


"Why didn't you tell me?" 

  
  


"Because I knew you wouldn't come," Amanda answers, voice laced with honesty. 

  


Trini furrows her brows. "You don't know that." 

  
  


The brunette snorts, the result of a restrained chuckle. 

  
  


"I do. If I'd told you you'd be working for a girl that broke your heart - no scratch that - working for Kimberly, you wouldn't have come." 

  
  


"So why'd you lie?" 

  
  


Amanda exhales and smooth's down the side of her grey pencil skirt before slipping off her shoes and sitting by the edge. After a few seconds, she dips her feet in the water and leans forward, elbows on her thighs and her head in hands. 

  
  


"I didn't lie exactly. I just withheld the truth. I needed to." 

  
  


Trini follows the blonde’s movements and dips her feet into the pool, which immediately warms up her body. 

  
  


"Why did you need to?" 

  
  


"Kim needs you." 

  
  


A sharp pain tugs at Trini's frail heartstrings, and she has to physically restrain herself from doubling over. She braces herself, placing both hands on each side of her, making sure she doesn't fall into the pool due to the intense ache. 

  
  


The words yank at her heart and she squeezes her eyes shut, trying to handle the agony in silence. 

  
  


After a few seconds the pain subsides and she inhales deeply. 

  
  


"That's not fair, Amanda." 

  
  


"You're the only one who can actually protect her." 

  
  


Trini snaps her head around, the anger bubbling deep in the pit of her stomach. 

  
  


"That's bullshit Clark. There are plenty of other people, more talented than me, who can do a hell of a lot better job. People that have trained for years in the Secret Service instead of spending four lousy, and incredibly fucking boring weeks training in a dark room and getting the shit kicked out of you till you've learned how to protect someone. You know that. And hiring me, knowing how much I've been through because of her, frankly, was a complete fucking piss take." 

  
  


The blonde doesn't even flinch at the Latina's outburst, surely after all these years she's used to it, Trini assumes. 

  
  


"They're not you." 

  
  


"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Trini hisses, venom dripping off every word. 

  
  


Amanda sighs heavily and squeezes the edge of the pool, looking out into the distance with sad eyes, "You'd do anything for her. You'd go to the ends of the Earth to keep her safe. She needs someone who knows her like the back of their hand, who knows absolutely everything about her and would do everything in their power to protect her from this psychopath." 

  
  


Trini grimaces. She knows it's the truth but it doesn't make it any easier to hear. 

  
  


Especially considering the mere knowledge that Kimberly is less than fifty yards away in the big ass mansion behind her is already causing gashes on her heart. 

  
  


"And that's why we need– no, why she needs you." 

* * * 

_"Sometimes, the way I feel about you is kind of a pain in the ass," The Latina mumbled into the cool air of Kimberly's dorm room as she stared at the ceiling._

_  
_

_Kimberly propped herself up on one elbow, cupping her chin in one hand. She frowned, the adorable crease forming just above her brow while her lower lip jutted out into her signature pout._

_  
_

_"Why?"_

_  
_

_Trini giggled and twisted her head to look at her girlfriend, brushing a lock of hair behind Kimberly's ear and allowing her fingertips to linger over the brunette's silky soft cheek._

_  
_

_"No, Princesa, not in a bad way."_

_  
_

_The brunette’s face immediately relaxed into a small smile._

_  
_

_"Because I'd do absolutely anything for you. Even if it puts me in jeopardy. I know it sounds stupid," Trini punctuated by trailing an invisible line down Kimberly's arm, reaching her hand and threading their fingers together intimately._

_  
_

_"But I just… I just want you to know that I'd die for you if it meant saving you. I'd do everything in my power."_

_  
  
_

_Trini tilted her head back in embarrassment, realizing how corny her words had been._

_  
  
_

_A long slender finger tilted her chin to the side, and Trini looked deep into sparkling hazel orbs._

_  
  
_

_"Really?" Kimberly whispered, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth as her sweet breath accompanied the words as they printed themselves on caramel skin._

_  
  
_

_Trini rolled over Kimberly's body, placing herself in between the brunette's parted legs and lent on her forearms, so she was propping herself up as one hand tangled itself into loose raven locks._  


_  
  
_

_"_ _Like there'd be any other choice. No matter what happens I know I'm always going to feel like this. Aways wanting you, always going to want to protect you, because Kim, baby, you're it for me."_

_  
  
_

_Hazel eyes glimmered just that little bit brighter, and Kimberly grinned from ear to ear._

_  
  
_

_"Trin, that was really cheesy."_

_  
  
_

_Trini's heart deflated and she felt her ears and cheeks tint with a dark shade of pink. So she ducked her head, allowing her forehead to rest against Kimberly's shoulder as she dwelled in her embarrassment._

_  
  
_

_Estúpido, estúpido, she thought to herself as she rolled her forehead back and forth across the dancer's sculpted shoulder._

_  
  
_

_It was only when Kimberly cupped her cheeks and brought her to eye level that she suddenly forgot the reason for mentally cursing herself in Spanish._

_  
  
_

_"But I guess I'm just as much of a cheese ball because I'd do the same," she muttered, her lips inches from Trini's. “Because I know you are it for me too.”_

_  
_

_The Latina licked her lips on instinct and exhaled heavily, feeling every contour of Kimberly's body molding into her own as her heart fluttered furiously against her ribcage._ _  
_

_  
  
_

_The effect Kimberly had on her was unbelievable. With one look her heart pounded furiously, with one touch her body felt like it was about to burst into flames, and with just one kiss it felt like she'd died on gone to heaven._

_  
  
_

_She leant forward, nuzzling her nose against Kimberly's, trying to nudge up so the brunette would meet her kiss. The dancer scrunched her nose up and made a sound so heavenly Trini almost died right then and there._

_  
  
_

_"Fuck I love you," Trini whispered, her lips inches from Kimberly's._

_  
  
_

_The brunette bent her knees, allowing Trini to sink further into her body as she ran her fingers over the dip of the Latina's back._

_  
  
_

_"I love you too."_

_  
  
_

_For a long moment they just lay there, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Trini's ribcage was almost breaking underneath the intense thrashing her heart was giving it, her stomach buzzed with the thousands of butterflies floating around inside._

_  
  
_

_Trini ducked her head, placing kisses along Kimberly's jaw, cheeks and up to the shell of her ear where she took the brunette’s earlobe between her teeth teasingly._

_  
  
_

_The dancer continued to run her hands up and down Trini's spine, leaving trails of fire under every imaginary line._

_  
_

_"You do realize we just said I love you for the first time, right?" Kimberly whispered, her breath tickling the shell of Trini's ear._ _  
_

_  
  
_

_The Latina's eyes opened comically wide, and she thanked the Lord her surprise was hidden. She hadn't even registered that the three words that failed to escape her mouth to anyone else just flowed out with such ease._

_  
  
_

_She withdrew her head, staring down at the bright hazel eyes that gleamed at her and she giggled._

_  
  
_

_As much as it scared the crap out of her, she knew Kimberly wouldn't take advantage of her. Maybe that's why they just came out so easily, like she didn't have to second guess them. Because in her heart, they were real and always would be._

_  
  
_

_Instead of opting for a probably ridiculous corny response, she shook her head and nuzzled her nose against Kimberly's cheek._

_  
  
_

_"Just shut up and kiss me," she whispered, her lips ghosting over Kimberly's._

_The brunette giggled and flipped their position so she was now straddling Trini's hips as she bent down and pressed their lips together, where they stayed for the rest of the night._

* * * 

"I know you know it too, Trini. You are the best when it comes to Kimberly's protection," Amanda comments, crossing her arms across her white blouse cladded chest. 

  
  


Trini pinches the bridge of her nose between her forefinger and thumb, creating circular motions in any way to tame the anger bubbling in the pit of her stomach. 

  
  


After a long pause, she feels a slight pressure on her right shoulder and twists her neck to see Amanda smiling at her sadly, 

  
  


"I don't mean to take advantage, Trini, really I don't. But we need you. She needs you." 

  
  


Another low, but equally as excruciating blow, Trini thinks. 

  
  


"This psycho is somewhere out there," She punctuates by sweeping her hands dramatically over her head, gesturing to the world. 

  
  


"And they've already broken into the house, even though Bulk reassured me that security was top notch. God knows what would've happened if Kim had been inside." 

  
  


The venom drips off the back of Trini's throat, and the sudden urge to bolt into the brunette’s arms and make personally sure Kimberly is safe, burns through her leg muscles. But she clamps it down and grips tighter to the pool edge. 

  
  


"He was in the house?" she questions, concern lacing her tone. 

  
  


Amanda nods. 

  
  


"When?" 

  
  


"The fourth letter was in her room when she found it unfortunately, and that was about two weeks ago. The first letter was about five or six weeks ago though." 

  
  


"First?" Trini questions. "How many times has this happened?" 

  
  


The blonde shuffles and brings one leg out of the pool, shaking it free of moisture and tucking it underneath her other. 

  
  


"As far as we know, four times." 

  
  


Trini's eyes widen. 

  
  


"Four?" she breathes, her heart quickening its pace in fear. 

  
  


"Yeah. The first three were sent through the mail and it wasn't until the fourth that Kim found out." 

  
  


"You didn't tell her!" the Latina half-yells, the fury bubbling once more in her stomach. 

  
  


Amanda shakes her head. "Bulk thought it'd be in her best interest not to know. She's already got enough stress with the few upcoming shows and he's head of security so what he says about her safety, goes." 

  
  


Trini frowns. She immediately doesn't like the sound of this Bulk character. She wonders momentarily if her arrival has put a wrench in the works and if she's now personally responsible for Kimberly's safety. 

  
  


"But when Kim found the letter she demanded to know what was going on. You know how she can be." 

  
  


Another tug at Trini's fragile heart, _thanks Amanda_. 

  
  


"Sorry," the brunette mumbles, sensing Trini's pain. 

  
  


She shakes her head. "It's fine Amanda. Just need to adjust being around her. She was... shocked, shall we say, when she saw me earlier." 

  
  


"You've already seen her?" Amanda asks, her voice full of surprise. 

  
  


Trini furrows her brows. "Is that not why you came to find me? I thought she'd told you." 

  
  


"Uhm, no. I forgot to pack away a few pictures she has in the pool house. I just assumed you'd seen them after I saw you out here with that depressing look on your face." 

  
  


The Latina shakes her head and sighs heavily. "Nah. I saw her earlier. Knocked over a stupid porcelain ptero and when I bent down to pick up the pieces, she was behind me." 

* * * 

Neither of them said anything. Trini stares at Kimberly, drinking in the sight of the brunette. Her head's pounding and her chest almost gives way to the intense weight building upon it. 

  
  


She's seeing Kimberly for the first time in four years. Four goddamn fucking years, and for what? A job she didn't even want in the first place. 

  
  


"Wh-what are you doing here?" Kimberly breathes, her voice an octave lower than before. 

  
  


Brown eyes glaze over, tears built behind them and Trini squeezes them shut, hoping for the strength to not let them fall. 

  
  


A part of her wants to scream, to break down and yell explicit things at the girl who broke her heart; who caused her to become this cold creature that lives inside an olive skinned canvas. 

  
  


But she can't. 

  
  


She can't even breathe, let alone shout. 

  
  


"Trini?" the brunette whispers, interrupting the Latina's train of thought. 

  
  


Trini's heart flutters agonizingly slow. It's the effect Kimberly's heavenly voice almost always had on her. Except this time it's different. 

  
  


This time, her knees tremble under the call of her name, almost causing her to buckle to the ground. 

  
  


She couldn't respond. The golf ball-sized bubble lodges inside her throat, trapping any words that brimmed behind it. 

  
  


She swallows, feeling her throat restrict as the brunette fidgets with the hem of her tank top, something Trini recognizes as one of her nervous twitches. 

  
  


Kimberly reads her expression like she always used to fucking do and steps forward, closing the gap between them until their bodies were inches apart. She wants to step back; she wants to get away from the girl as fast as she fucking can and curl up somewhere, allowing the pain to consume her. 

  
  


But once again, she can't. 

  
  


So instead, Trini inhales, allowing the intoxicating aroma of her best friend - a mix between vanilla and coconut - to seep to her very soul. 

  
  


Her eyes flutter shut as the scent she'd so badly needs lounges around inside her brain, causing her mind to swim carelessly. Her whole body relaxes, and she exhales heavily. 

  
  


Suddenly the reality of the situation brings the Latina out of her own mind and before she can even debate mentally on what to do, she bolts out of the sliding doors by the queen sized bed. 

  
  


Her heart pounds wildly against her ribcage, causing all the remaining strength in her body to slowly seep out any available duct, whether it be trembling fists or teary eyes as she runs through the thick foliage surrounding the pool house and ironically, away from the only thing she'd ever ran to. 

* * * 

"I'm sorry Trini, I really am," Amanda mutters, shaking the Latina out of her memory. 

  
  


She looks to the blonde, which confirms the sincerity in her voice as Amanda places her hand reassuringly on the Latina's shoulder and squeezes. 

  
  


"I was gonna tell you tomorrow, after you'd settled in and after Bulk gave you the low down, but… y'know." 

  
  


"Yeah Amanda. I know." 

  
  


Silence greets their conversation and takes the reigns. They both sit in the silence, Amanda watching Trini for any reaction while the Latina's focused on her distorted looking feet moving in the water. She sighs and turns her head away from the blonde, feeling blue eyes burn an imaginary hole into her temple. 

  
  


"Look Trini," Amanda starts as she pushes off the pool edge so she's towering above the Latina. 

  
  


"If you wanna leave, then you can. You don't have to stay because you obviously have a choice…" 

  
  


_Easy for you to say_ , Trini thinks, knowing Amanda doesn't even believe herself. 

  
  


“I just thought you could put everything aside, get the job done and then hopefully return to the army, y'know, as long as your hand's alright and stuff. I'm not asking for much, Gomez." 

  
  


Trini's head snaps up, staring into darkened blue eyes. She can see that Amanda's getting pissed off, but she doesn't know why. 

  
  


_I haven't done anything wrong_ . 

  
  


"So please, just consider it for tonight and then in the morning we'll talk, okay?" 

  
  


The Latina blinks slowly, her mind arguing as she tries to find the part that controls her mouth. "Okay." 

  
  


"Okay?" 

  
  


"I said okay. I'll consider it Amanda. But I can't promise anything." 

  
  


Amanda nods, her lips curling at the side into a grateful smile. "That's all I'm asking." 

  
  


Trini looks forward again and grasps tighter onto the edge of the pool as Amanda picks up her shoes and walks away. 

  
  


When she hears the door shut she buries her face into her hand, rubbing roughly at her eyes as she argues with herself inside her head. 

  
  


_Why should you protect her? She broke your heart. You don't have to do anything._

  
  


_It's Kimberly._

  
  


_So? She's done nothing to you._

  
  


_It's Kimberly._

  
  


She shakes her head, knowing ultimately those two words are actually bigger than any other sentence. 

  
  


She's pissed. 

  
  


She's fucking furious. 

  
  


Because she knows Amanda knows that Trini would do absolutely anything for Kimberly. Especially now that she's already here. At least if she was back in Angel Grove, she'd have a fighting chance because she'd find something, anything, persuading her to stay in Angel Grove and not to go to LA. 

  
  


But now she's here. Now she doesn't really have a choice. As much as she'd like one, she knows that the world will somehow work against her, routing her here to protect Kimberly. 

  
  


Fuck, even Amanda knows that. And somehow, she already dislikes Amanda just that tiny bit more for knowing that and definitely taking advantage of it. 

  
  


"Guess I'm staying," 

Trini whispers to herself as she hugs herself tighter and heads back to the pool house where undoubtedly, she's going to have a very sleepless night. 

* * * 

"Gomez! Wake up!" 

  
  


Trini stirs, the just-woke-up feeling tugging at her eyelids as she squints and cracks open an eye. 

  
  


"Gomez! Open the goddamn door!" 

  
  


She swings her legs over the side of the bed and rubs at her eyes. She pressed on her thighs and gets to her feet before staggering through the pool house and to the rattling glass-paned door. 

  
  


She lifts up the corner of the blind, peering through to see Tommy standing in a white short-sleeved button down shirt, jeans, and aviators. 

  
  


She rolls her eyes and twists the lock, unlocking the door as she heads back towards the large sofa behind her. 

  
  


Tommy pushes open the door and tentatively peers inside, pushing his aviators on top of his head as he searches for Trini. 

  
  


"I'm here, dickwad," she mumbles, still rubbing her eyes as her bare legs dangle off the edge of the sofa. 

  
  


"Army didn't do anything to your body I see, apart from maybe toning up those legs of yours," Tommy comments as his eyes travel up Trini's half naked body. That is, if girl boxers and a tank top constitute for being half-naked. 

  
  


"Fuck off," she grumbles, tucking her legs beneath her as she brings herself into a seated position. "What do you want?" 

  
  


He bumbles over and plops himself down on the same sofa heavily, propping his feet on the coffee table as he tucks his hands behind his head. 

  
  


"Still not a morning person huh?" 

  
  


Trini grinds her teeth and bits back the anger. "Skip to the fucking point, Tommy. I'm in a shit mood already." 

  
  


"You just woke up!" 

  
  


She narrows her eyes at him, telling him the information he already knows with just one look. 

  
  


"Oh," his voice falters with realization. "You know 'bout Kim then." 

  
  


Trini nods. "Well congratulations, looks like someone morphed into Einstein overnight," she says sarcastically. 

  
  


"Alright calm it T," he mutters, before studying the Latina with narrowed eyes. "It's really eating you up, isn't it?" 

  
  


"Five points to Oliver," she says bluntly, her face hardening as Tommy offers a sympathetic smile. 

  
  


He shuffles in place, turning his body so he's leaning one arm on the back of the sofa and one leg tucked underneath the other. 

  
  


"Gomez, just talk to her or get it over with. Neither of you are the same people as you were two years ago. Shit happens and you've probably both changed. Just talk to her and get some closure." 

  
  


Trini scowls and lets out a sarcastic chuckle. 

  
  


"Aw Oliver, how sweet. How about I paint your nails first and then we can put on face masks and talk about which guys you think are cute?" 

  
  


Tommy punches her lightly in the arm. "Shut up. I'm just saying. Get over her." 

  
  


"Well don't, Tommy. I really don't need any advice from you. Thanks." 

  
  


Tommy furrows his brows and raises his hands defensively. "Woah hold back the hostility, T. I've changed too. For all you know I could be shacked up with two kids." 

  
  


Trini raises an eyebrow. "And are you?" 

  
  


He laughs. "Nah, I'm the dragon babe. I ain't gettin' chained up anytime soon, not while I still look like this." He sweeps down his body. 

  
  


"Whatever Tommy," Trini replies, flipping him off with a wave of her hand. "So anyway, you didn't answer my question. What do you want?" 

  
  


"Well actually, this is about the psycho. Bulk's waiting in the house for you," Tommy says as he slaps Trini's thigh playfully and stands up, jumping out the way of a harder slap she was about to give him. 

  
  


"You need to get changed and come up to the house. Switch to business mode and put on your professional shoes, alright? We don't need you blubbering like a baby when you see her again. Or sprinting out for that matter," he says as he raises an eyebrow. 

  
  


_Shit, he knows you ran out on her._

  
  


Trini gulps, feeling her throat thicken as she knows she's actually going to have to stand in a room with Kimberly for more than two seconds and doesn't have an option of running away. 

  
  


_It's your job. Remember. Just a job_ . 

  
  


She thinks to herself, repeating several times over to try to convince herself. But ultimately, she knows it's not really just a job. 

  
  


"I know. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute or two to change and I'll be up." 

  
  


Tommy heads towards the door, pausing as he twists the knob and opens it. 

  
  


"She's really grateful you know." 

  
  


The Latina looks away, and Tommy continues. "I'm glad you stayed." 

  
  


"Not sure if I can say the same thing," she replies sadly, rubbing her wrists. 

  
  


He offers her a sad smile, since apparently that's the only type of smile anyone's going to give her now since finding out she was the last person to know about working for Kimberly. 

  
  


It pisses her off, and sure, everyone was only 'looking out for her', but fuck, everyone needs to stop looking at her so damn sympathetically and get a grip. 

  
  


The past is the past after all. 

  
  


"We'll see," Tommy mutters under his breath as he exits, shutting the door behind him. 

  
  


Trini shakes her head and turns on her heels, padding towards the bedroom and preparing for the second meeting with the woman who broke her heart. 

* * * 

About twenty minutes later, she's wearing a black blouse and a faded pair of jeans and walking up the large marble staircase towards the house. 

  
  


From the car, the entrance looked daunting, but now up close, it just looks so Kimberly. 

  
  


On each side of the large Greek columns supporting the concrete cover are two majestic Pterodactyl figures. The doorknob is plane but there's a carved face of a tiger on the end, which causes Trini to smile. As she reaches for the doorbell, she notices that it's actually in the shape of the extinct flying reptile, with the bill as the button. She shakes her head and rolls her eyes, pressing it in and hearing the ring echo throughout the inside. 

  
  


She takes a quick glance around the front yard, taking note of the lack of security guards, or anyone for that matter. As she cranes her neck, she can just about make out the large silver gates, which are wide open, and then looks back to the pool house, where she notices the opening she saw the previous night. 

  
  


_I see why I was hired_ , she thinks to herself, laughing bitterly. 

  
  


After a few moments, the large bulky man from earlier opens the left of the huge double doors and narrows his eyes as soon as he sees her. 

  
  


His shoulders are broad like a football player and his legs are shorter than his back. He kind of reminds Trini of Shrek, and she bites back the chuckle, knowing that judging by his scowling face, he probably wouldn't be pleased with her comparison. 

  
  


"Gomez," he states, his voice rough and deep. 

  
  


Trini nods. "And you are?" 

  
  


"Farkas Bulkmeier or Bulk. Head of Security." 

  
  


"Really? Still?" she asks sarcastically. Bulk scowls and grinds his teeth together audibly. 

  
  


She steps inside the house, ignoring the way he refuses to budge as their shoulders brush together and examines the house. The inside of the house is somehow bigger than the outside. The foyer is, for lack of a better description, fucking huge. A large staircase stands in front of her, and several people dressed in black clothing and a few in maid outfits wander past. 

  
  


Trini widens her eyes as several of the people (dancers, judging by the way they glide across the floor, obviously not as gracefully as Kimberly always did, but still they were gliding) look down at her. 

  
  


That's something she doesn't miss about Kimberly, probably the only thing and technically, it didn't really have anything to do with her. 

  
  


All of Kimberly's dance friends, whenever they'd go out for a night out, would always look down at Trini like she was a piece of crap on the bottom of their shoe. 

* * * 

_"I think I'm gonna stay in tonight," Trini said as she threw herself down on Kimberly's bed, arms crossed and staring up at the ceiling._

_  
_

_She quickly glanced to Kimberly, who was standing at the door of her closet, in incredibly sexy lingerie, Trini notes, with arms crossed with one finger tapping her chin._

_  
_

_  
_

_  
_

_The brunette turned, giving Trini a quizzical look. "Why?"_

_  
  
_

_  
_

_"Not really up for it," Trini lied._

_  
_

_Kimberly picked up a dress and took it off the hanger, slipping it on before heading to the body mirror armed with lip gloss and mascara._

_  
_

_  
_

_"They're my friends, Trin. They're not that bad."_

_  
_

_"Not that bad? They spend the majority of the evening brown-nosing each other and discussing whose arabesque was in class today and which of their many daddy-paid tutors taught them well," Trini responded, a little sharper than intended with sarcasm dripping off every word._

_  
_

_  
_

_Kimberly scowled and shook her head. "Trini, this is ridiculous. I hang out with your friends. Can't you just be nice to them for once?"_

_  
_

_  
_

_Trini sat up, leaning back on her palms as she watched Kimberly's face contort with anger as she smudged her mascara. "I've tried, Kim."_

_  
_

_  
_

_"No, you haven't. You've met them three times and every single time you've ended up scoffing at every remark."_

_  
_

_  
_

_"Because they look down at me like I'm scum Kimberly and they compare everything they have to mine, purposely pointing out that I'm a piece of shit," Trini spat back, pushing off the bed and leaned against the wall opposite the mirror Kimberly was at._

_  
_

_  
_

_Kimberly shook her head. "Are we seriously having this argument again? I've already told you, they don't think that about you. They actually like you Trini, and they try. Which is the least I can say for you…" She whispered the last words under her breath, trying to prevent Trini from hearing._

_  
_

_  
_

_"That's lovely. Thanks Kim. Just go out with your fucking stuck up friends and I'll stay here."_

_  
_

_  
_

_Kimberly snapped her head around, her fists trembling with anger as her face reddened. Despite the brunette being cheery, innocent and mostly calm, (well not innocent, Trini knew what she was like in bed and that was far from innocent), when she was angry, it kind of scared the Latina._

_  
_

_  
_

_"Just stop! Stop being such a…" Kimberly trailed off, trying to bite the word Trini hated._

_  
_

_  
_

_Trini narrowed her eyes, hearing the name before the brunette actually said it. "Being such a what?"_

_  
_

_  
_

_"Nothing," Kimberly responded bluntly, turning and applying a thin layer of lip gloss._

_  
_

_  
_

_The Latina stepped forward. "No, go on. Say it."_

_  
_

_  
_

_"Trini…"_

_  
_

_  
_

_"No. Say it," Trini hissed firmly._

_  
_

_  
_

_Kimberly spun round. "A bitch. There, I said it."_

_  
_

_  
_

_"Did your friends tell you to call me that?"_

_  
_

_Caramel eyes narrowed. "No, if I'd said what they've called you I would've called you a…"_

_  
_

_  
_

_"Scummy bitch? Piece of shit? Anything along those lines?" Trini spat, venom dripping off her words._

_  
_

_  
_

_"Frankly, yes. When you're acting like this you fit into their description, Trini."_

_  
_

_  
_

_Trini shook her head, clenching her jaw as she grabbed her keys off the cabinet._

_  
_

_  
_

_Anger burned through her veins, sparking the adrenaline as a sharp sting, like a piece of glass, penetrated her heart and twisted painfully. She could feel her eyes becoming glossy, tears brimming behind her dark colored eyes._

_  
_

_  
_

_But she swallowed against her thickened throat, withholding the tears as she bit down her tongue, knowing she'd regret it in the morning if she replied to Kimberly's remark._

_  
_

_  
_

_In one swift movement she was at the door, clicking open the handle when a hand tugged on her bicep, twisting her around._

_  
_

_  
_

_"Trini, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."_

_  
_

_  
_

_“Well done, Kim. There goes the cheerleader in you.” The Latina snarled at the brunette, clapping slowly._

_  
_

_She looked at the palm grasping her with narrowed eyes. Kimberly immediately removed her hand and looked at Trini with big puppy eyes._

_  
_

_  
_

_Trini fucking hated it when she did that, she hated that she could use those big bright eyes and calm her almost instantly._

_  
_

_  
_

_But this time she pushed passed it, removing her eyesight from Kimberly as she shrugged away from her. "Fuck you, Kimberly. Hope you have a nice night with your lovely fucking friends."_

_  
_

_  
_

_  
And she slammed the door, leaving Kimberly with tear-filled eyes to match her own.  
_

  
  


* * * 

_So much wasted time,_ Trini thought to herself as she shakes off the memory and attempts to remove the accompanying sadness. 

  
  


She turns to Bulk just as he shuts the door. He puffs out his chest, crossing his arms and staring at her intently with an I'm-in-charge look about him. She scoffs and raises an eyebrow, before clapping her hands together. 

  
  


"So? Are you just gonna stand there or are we going to get to work and actually try to protect Kim-" 

  
  


Trini swallows, not being able to speak her name as it lodges in her throat. Bulk grimaces and grinds his teeth together, obviously not taking note of Trini's unfinished sentence. 

  
  


"This way," he comments, sweeping with his hand towards the room on Trini's right. 

  
  


She nods and walks through it, shoving her hands in her pockets as she enters a large room filled with black and white blinds standing on pegs like she's in a photo shoot. 

She arches an eyebrow, and watches several flashes as they go off behind the blinds, and heads towards them. 

  
  


As she rounds the corner, she sees a sofa in the middle, and around twenty or thirty dancers lined up, going through dance movements being called by another girl. 

  
  


Trini squints her eyes and leans her head forward, recognizing the voice and mere height of the woman waving her hand around and widens her eyes. 

  
  


Harper fucking Grey. 

  
  


"One, two, three, four! Come on guys! You've got to get it right!" she yells, her voice just as ear-biting and annoying as it was years ago. 

  
  


A man stands next to her. A boy-next-door kind of guy with his brown hair combed over to the side. His frame is thin, but somehow still quite muscular. He joins Harper and they start conversing, waving with their hands as he spins in place, mimicking a movement Trini saw the group behind them doing a second ago. 

  
  


There's a heavy dance beat echoing in the background, which some other dancers are body popping and making up random dances to, probably as a warm up of something, Trini assumes. 

  
  


"Wait here. Amanda will be here in a minute," Bulk says firmly as he prods Trini in the back. 

  
  


She restrains the urge to grab his hand and twist his finger in a Chinese finger lock which will cause him to kneel in front of her and beg for her to let go, therefore humiliating him and his dumbass appearance. 

  
  


She decides to feign a smile at him as he turns and walks away, muttering to himself unintelligibly. 

  
  


Trini steps to the side as one of the male dancers sneers at her to move. She once again fights the urge to fling the stuck up ass over her shoulder and send him flying into the group of female dancers on the side, clad in tight black unitards that are looking at her with intense disdain. 

  
  


"Trini?" a soft voice calls. 

  
  


She turns to see Amanda standing in front of her, hair tied up in a high ponytail, secretary glasses perched on the end of her nose and clutching a black folder to her chest. 

  
  


"I need to give you a formal introduction to the crew, just so they know who's walking around the estate before we get to work." 

  
  


Trini shakes her head. "Clark, honestly, I think I'm alri-" 

  
  


The music suddenly stops and she turns to see Amanda bending over to turn off the boom box in the corner. 

  
  


"Everyone, turn your attention to me." 

  
  


The Latina shuffles her weight to the other leg, suddenly becoming very conscious of her make-up less face and loose, unbrushed hair hidden with a beanie. 

  
  


_No wonder they were giving me strange looks, I look like a well-dressed hobo_ , she thinks as she catches a glance of herself in a mirror on the far side of the room. 

  
  


"This is Trini Gomez. She's just come back from Afghanistan and is now here to watch over Kimberly." 

  
  


A few laughs come from the crowd as all faces turn to Trini. She grimaces, mentally noting to kick Amanda later for embarrassing her. 

  
  


"Why does she need to watch over Kimberly?" a voice calls from the crowd. Trini snaps her head up to see the commercial model looking guy that was talking to Harper earlier, speak. "That's what we're here for." 

  
  


"Yeah, we don't need some Army reject," another voice calls. 

  
  


Trini can't spot the owner of the voice but manages to paste an aggressive scowl on her face, one she hopes will put off the dancers from speaking to her. 

  
  


"Now now, ladies," Amanda starts, receiving an 'oi' from the guy. 

  
  


"Apologies, Ty. Anyway, Trini's here on special business, order from the Secret Service if you must know, so it'd be best if you didn't distract her from her work." 

  
  


"Seriously, I'll kick your ass if Trini doesn't first. And trust me ladies, and Ty, you wouldn't want to get on her bad side," another voice joins in. 

  
  


"Ex-US Army officer and four week trained Secret Service agent, instead of four years for others, with a black belt in martial arts, you're gonna want to stay away." 

  
  


_That voice_ , Trini thinks. 

  
  


The voice that is made up from all the good things in the world. A bright sunny day… a baby's first word… the first crisp winters morning. That voice that sends shivers down Trini's spine and causes her heart to crumple in an instant. 

  
  


Trini swallows, feeling her throat thicken by the second as she scans the room for the source of the voice. Surely enough, Kimberly's sitting on the sofa, her head peering over the top as she locks eyes with Trini. 

  
  


The once bright and exuberant eyes had dulled and darkened with life and fatigue. Trini's heart twists painfully, remembering the brightness that once consumed the beautiful hazel pools and she sighs audibly, breaking eye contact as she feels another set of eyes boring into the side of her head. 

  
  


Amanda gives her a quizzical look but shakes it off. 

  
  


"Yeah, like Kimberly said, don't get on the bad side of her. Leave her to her shit." 

  
  


Kimberly and Trini both chuckle at the same time. The Latina stops and whips her head up, meeting dark hazel eyes once more. 

  
  


All the dancers disperse once again, muttering between each other as they glance every now and then to the Latina, examining and scrutinizing her choice of clothing. 

  
  


"Nicely put, Amanda," Trini whispers, her voice raspier than usual, which surprises her. 

  
  


The blonde raises an eyebrow and flickers her gaze between the two women who are still staring intently at each other. 

  
  


Trini knows Amanda can sense the sadness and hurt burning through her body, and nudges her. "Get it together, Gomez." 

  
  


Trini snaps herself out of the daze and straightens her back, hooking her thumbs into her back pockets as she looks everywhere in the room except at the pair of hazel eyes she knows are staring at her. 

  
  


"Right, now everyone get back to work and Kimberly, would you mind coming with us, please?" Amanda suggests, looking over to the brunette who's laughing with the model guy. 

  
  


Something bubbles in the pit of Trini's stomach. It slurs and burns her insides as she clenches her jaw tightly. She can feel her teeth grind together and fist clench painfully tight, her nails digging into her palms with intense force, possibly causing scratches, but Trini doesn't care. 

  
  


She can feel the acidic venom develop in the back of her throat, dripping slowly and painfully down her tongue where she knows the Spanish curses are just lying, waiting to be spoken. 

  
  


_Classic Trini_ , her monologue speaks _, jealous over someone who isn't even yours_. _Almost as bad as you being loyal to a woman who doesn't want you anymore. It's just sad._

  
  


Trini winces, her body shaking momentarily as she inhales deeply, trying to calm herself and minimize the ache throbbing at her chest. 

  
  


"...I'll be right back, Ty," she hears Kimberly say, and her head snaps up. 

  
  


Dark hazel orbs immediately meet chocolate ones and Trini's features harden. Her back straightens almost on instinct and she clears her throat. 

  
  


"Miss Hart," she says bluntly, her voice cold and empty. 

  
  


_Just like your soul_ , she thinks to herself. 

  
  


Her body rejects the formality almost instantly, thousands of memories of her and Kimberly lying naked in her bed, cuddled up and kissing lightly every now and then, just enjoying each other's company as informally as you could possibly get. But she shrugs it off, repeating to herself that it's just a job. 

  
  


Kimberly furrows her brows and cocks her head to the side disapprovingly. "Trin-" 

  
  


"Let's get to work now ladies. Time's ticking," Amanda interrupts, obviously sensing the tension as she claps her folder against her thighs. 

  
  


The blonde leads them through the foyer, where Bulk joins, and up the stairs to a large bedroom with 'K' printed on the door. 

  
  


Trini almost smiles, but remembers her company and situation and bites it down as she stands as far away from Kimberly as she possibly can without being in another room. 

  
  


_Remember what Tommy said. Business mode. Professional shoes. And try not to run away this time_ . She repeats to herself mentally, trying to put her professionalism before her personal feelings. 

  
  


She knows it's something she's going to have to get used to around Kimberly. 

  
  


Three years ago she'd be able to kick off her business shoes from her dumbass lectures and kick back with a bottle of cheap beer, with her back pressed into Kimberly’s chest as they lounge around on either her or Kimberly's dorm sofa watching old Disney movies. 

  
  


She'd have no need to act professional or switch to business mode around Kimberly, because well, it was Kimberly. 

  
  


She was Trini's sweet release after a long day of lectures. 

  
  


She was Trini's back massage after an intense work out and the cold beer at the end of the night to take the edge off. 

  
  


She was just… well, Trini's. 

  
  


"This is where we found the letter," Bulk announces, gesturing to the ridiculously sized bed in the center of the room. 

  
  


"Along with a little something extra whoever-it-was decided to leave," Kimberly adds, disgust lacing her tone. 

  
  


Trini furrows her brows and looks to Kimberly, trying to make sure her heart doesn't crumple or legs buckle under her beautiful caramel stare. 

  
  


"Something extra?" she questions, raising an eyebrow. 

  
  


Something lights up in Kimberly's eyes, as if she's glad Trini's addressing her, but Bulk steps in front and curls his lips upwards. 

  
  


"Yeah. We had a couple of guys from forensics come in, and they um… Found some, uh…" He clears his throat, his face reddening by the second. 

  
  


Trini raises an eyebrow and squints. "Some what?" 

  
  


"Bodily fluids," he replies bluntly, his voice croaking in embarrassment. 

  
  


Trini thinks over the statement and looks to Kimberly, whose upper lip is curled in disgust. Amanda then looks to her with wide eyes and a seriously-you're-gonna-make-me-say-it expression. 

  
  


Then it clicks. 

  
  


"Oh, bodily fluids," she repeats, her words slow. 

  
  


Bulk coughs. "Someone masturbated on the bed.' 

  
  


"I got that, lard-ass. But thanks for the heads up, I highly doubt I would've figured that one out if it wasn't for your Taco Bell dish bitch intellect. So thank you, really. Big help," Trini spits sarcastically, her words dripping with fury. 

  
  


Just the thought of someone jerking off in Kimberly's room with the image of the tall brunette in their mind is enough to set Trini off, snapping at anyone within her reach. 

  
  


She knows she probably shouldn't have let it out on the Shrek-look-a-like, but right now, she couldn't care less. 

  
  


Amanda lets out a small snicker, and then contorts her face into a disgusted expression as she remembers the situation, her face mimicking Kimberly's lip curl. Trini spins on her heel and watches Kimberly suck her lips in, as if she's trying to laugh. 

  
  


And for a second, just a second, she completely forgets about the dark, lingering ache in the darkest crevices of her heart, threatening her very existence - and she smiles. 

  
  


Just like she always used to when she was finding the hazel-eyed brunette ridiculously adorable. 

  
  


Hazel eyes meet another brown and they sparkle momentarily before a tug on Trini's heartstrings brings her back to the present. She straightens her back and clicks back into Army mode where she clamps her heels together and rids her face of any emotion. 

  
  


She swears a flash of sadness crossed Kimberly's eyes, but she shakes it off and looks back to Bulk. 

  
  


"The house is wide open." 

  
  


Bulk frowns, and his dark green orbs darken. "Excuse me?" 

  
  


"The house is wide open. You people have no clue what security is or what it takes to achieve it." 

  
  


The large man crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow in disbelief, puffing out his chest in some weak attempt of trying to put Trini in her place. The Latina scoffs mentally and starts pacing the room. 

  
  


"And you do?" the deep voice of Bulk belts, accompanied by a scoff. 

  
  


Trini spins on her heels and glares at the man, ignoring the eyes she knows are looking at her, trying to calm her down and speaks. 

  
  


"Considering I've been here for two days and you've yet to do anything about the large fucking gap in the fence behind the pool house, open to the fucking public to enter at any time, yeah, I'd say I do, Tubbo." 

  
  


"Tell us how you want to work and we'll accommodate your needs, Trini." Amanda interjects, tightening her grip on the black folder in her arms. 

  
  


Trini ignores the hazel eyes burning a hole into the back of her head as heads towards the window and spreads the blinds apart with her forefinger and thumb, peering through to see the front yard, which overlooks the large driveway and thick forests. She notices the large, silver gates are still open and shakes her head. 

  
  


She mentally debates whether to let her 18 year old self take over, the one who just glares at everyone and shuts them down with vicious one liners or whether to allow the newer, mature, Army-trained Trini to make an appearance. 

  
  


However, without really wanting to, she allows the caramel eyes she knows are silently pleading to her make her decision. 

  
  


"Look, Bulk, you still have your job, God knows why," she says, crossing her arms and glancing to Amanda who gives her a warning look. 

  
  


"But you do. So we're going to be working together for a while, and we're going to have to tolerate each other's company. We have Kim-…" 

  
  


She swallows against her thickened throat, the brunette's name still lodging in her throat even after the multiple hours in her presence. 

  
  


"… Miss Hart's safety at the top of our list. And I've been asked personally to do my job here, and then as Amanda has said, I'm allowed to take my leave. So as much as I've loved my few hours of enjoyment at the Hart Residence, I'd like to do my job, sort security out without a fuss, and get out of here, okay?" 

  
  


Hazel eyes glisten in the corner of her eye, and she manages to summon all her strength to restrain herself from noticing the hurt flashing across them. 

  
  


Bulk nods firmly, while Amanda absentmindedly plays with the edges of the black folder as if to say _well duh_ at Trini's harsh announcement. 

  
  


"Okay. Let's get your job done then," Bulk replies after a long pause, his teeth making an unpleasant grinding noise. 

  
  


Trini glances quickly at Kimberly, who immediately snaps her head up as if the Latina called her name and their eyes lock. 

  
  


She grimaces and clenches her jaw, feeling her teeth reject the intense pressure as she feels her heart twist painfully and looks back up to the bulky man. 

  
  


"Yeah. Let’s get this over with." 

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to JSBG from fanfiction.net for this fic (the original author of this beautiful piece) I think some hadn't read my notes about this but we're all good. :D


End file.
